Sinful
by ladyredvelvet
Summary: Nothing could compare the aroma of lust that is boiling underneath Charles Brandon's skin for a certain King of England....
1. Sinful

**--Sinful--**

**Chapter One**

Thank you to **Aesthetic Narcissist** and **Ladyjax **(tell me if I spelled it wrong.) for giving me this idea of doing a Henry/Charles fan fiction.

This is a challange for myself, not only am I dealing with a non-cannon couple. I am also dealing with their emotions and how they react with each other sexually. Also, this is my first full bred cannon character story so this was really hard for me...

Also, I am deciding to base this both on the T.V. Series The Tudors/ The historical view of it. (You shall see why.) If I get a certain date wrong tell me, Wikipedia can be fuzzy sometimes.

I hope this is alright...I may do more chapters but it depends if my plot bunny does not escape me again *sigh*.

**Warning! This is a slash fan fic! (Meaning between two males) With lots of lemon (sex) and smut (dirtiness I believe...) and other kinky things we readers tend to look over in the Tudor era ^-~.**

* * *

_**"Wherefore as by one man sin entered into this world and by sin death; and so death passed upon all men". (Book of Wisdom, unknown)**_

**June 11, 1509**

Nothing could be more enticing than watching one dress. Yet eyes could never meet flesh if the others optics are looking up into his own.

Skin contacted with the linen garments that the servant placed upon his Excellency. His tunic sewn with glittering gold silk that brightened his tan complexion. Charles swallowed the lump in his throat as his glassy blue eyes tried to remain upon the floor. Only to come up when his younger lord spoke to him.

"Charles…I wonder what it would be like to have sex with Catalina…Beautiful woman, for being older of course." a small chuckle escaped his lips as Henry licked them gingerly. This little gesture brought Brandon's eyes upon the new King's lower lip. Fixating his clear optics upon that plump piece of skin that he would devour so…

"Are you awake?" were his lips moving? His gaze begun to grow hazy when he lifted his eyes to a confused Henry.

"Yes…Yes my lord…I was just thinking that it would be very…Enticing…Older women do have more experience…" rupture of jealousy ballooned in Charles's stomach. His monstrous side, this _lustful_ beast was manipulating his thoughts. He did not want Henry to know of his affections oh no…He wanted to his best friend and King to be happy.

Henry gave off a smirk while his stewards raced around with parcels of clothing in their hands. Matching them to Henry's tunic as the seventeen year old only scoffed at their persisting. Brandon noticed the strength built in his upper torso. The way his back muscles rippled accordingly to the way he placed his hands in the sleeves. It was to much to watch...

"One more thing my friend, can you see if the band procession is ready?"

Without hesitancy(and feeling ashamed), he bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Now Charles did agree that his feelings were a bit…Overbearing. However, in his case he had always liked Henry. Ever sense his father died Charles never had a companion much like the young King. Even though he was seven years his senior, he still considered him a close advisor to his Majesty.

What disturbs Charles is that he does not like Henry _just_ as a friend. Oh no, his feelings grew after the annulment with his first wife Margaret Mortimer. Then his marriage to Anne Browne did not suffice him either.

In between those wretched years, Henry had been by his side. Arthur of course never really liked to do the things Henry and he did. Therefore, it was to Charles to take care of the younger prince of York.

They were great friends but once one considers the need to be at his majesty side. It is then that feelings erupt from places that were not supposed to be set off.

Charles felt his world crumble once he found out the truth of his emotions. Pleading with God himself he could take away this disgusting sensation. God still did not listen, he never does…

"Charles Brandon." in regal red robes, Cardinal Wolsey stood with grace that befitted a King. The other nodded his head and walked on, not that he did not care for the man. Simply because he needed to do what his grace asked him to do.

Opening the door for a lady in waiting, his eyes searching the outside as he went towards the ceremony that followed up after.

"Sir Brandon…What are you doing out here?"

Mary in a beautiful satin ruby dress with ruffles upon the skirt walked by almost bemused about the confused expression Charles wore.

"Lady Mary" bowing his head politely the younger one of the Tudor family smile serenely up at the baffled man. Even though it was hard to tell what Mary was thinking, she was intelligent then Charles could have ever imagined.

"Are you going to answer my question? Or just leave your jaw hanging…" she giggled placing her hands upon her skirts and twirling about innocently.

"Sorry…I…I was just…Contemplating…"

"Contemplating?" the girl gave off another serene giggle before she skipped off. It was too bad that Mary indeed young, he would have liked her. Yet his affections drifted off towards someone else...Someone a little close…

"_Why is it that I have to feel this way…"_

Charles stood tall, waiting for someone to tell him rubbish, yet his mind went a blank. All he could think about is what if Henry finds out? Would he still be in his good graces?

The haze began to appear again more forcefully as he meandered towards the garden listlessly.

"Sir Brandon are you alright?" one of the fellow servants noticed him and he nodded his head. Squinting his eyes from the glaring sun while kneading his forehead with his fingers.

"Yes…Yes I am…"

He needed to go back inside and tell Henry that the wedding is idiotic. That though would not solve anything, and only would land his head upon the chopping block.

Instead he moved about the gardens until he came upon another entrance to the Greenwich palace which led him to the kitchen. This one was not ornate like the rest, instead built with stone that fell apart. Ash smeared across the table, animal blood stained the glasses. This was definitely the servants quarters and he left in a haste.

-

The coronation begun precisely on time with everyone standing in a row while watching the beautiful Dowager Queen walk regally too the new King of England.

Her heated gaze that pricked enviously at Brandon's heart made him look away after their ceremony had ended. This was not right, no, this marriage will end soon. Charles knew Henry better then he knew himself. The man would simply get bored and move onto something else.

Or at least...That is what he hoped Henry would do…

Now all he could do is watch and wait for _his _King to decide. Charles will tell him of his affections when the time is right. Henry will like it or behead him; it was a risk Charles will take.

* * *

**Notes:** No worries it will get steamier by chapter.

I know that Charles Brandon was kind of rude to Cardinal Wolsey by not bowing but the guy is kind of having a personal thing going on. (If ya know what I mean XD)

Also, I am sorry for not portraying the characters accuratly. It is one of my down falls so if anybody has any opinons please please tell me. Thank you so much!

(Edit! Anne Browne did not die until 1511, that was my mistake so I changed up one sentence.)


	2. Sloth Acedia

**Sinful**

**Chapter Two**

**Sloth/Acedia**

**Thank you!!!!!!! **To all of my wonderful reviewers and readers! I will answer reviews and thanks at the bottom I promise.

Alrighty, I am going by the chapters as deadly sins. There may be two parts to a chapter maybe not. But of course I have to add a little yuminess to each one :D.

**Warnings: Mild cursing, and Masturbation.**

* * *

_**"Sluggishness of the mind which neglects to begin good... [it] is evil in its effect, if it so oppresses man as to draw him away entirely from good deeds." (2,35, ad 1) Thomas Aquinas**_

**October 2, 1514**

The Palace had been quiet for the past few months that the Princess was gone. Older now and the most beautiful princess England had ever seen.

Charles thought so, but his thoughts always meandered elsewhere. He knew it wrong to love someone far greater in power then he. Yet he could not quench is thirst for the King's touch. Everything around him seem to spin faster as he walked from the yards of where he and other friends of the King's played bad mitten.

Then he eyed something utterly odd, why was Thomas More talking with his majesty? They were in deep thought and did not notice the Duke of Suffolk who hid amongst the brush whilst they walked down the rocky path way towards his hiding place.

"My sister is not happy with her marriage…She wants to marry for love…" Harry replied to his teacher with utmost regret. "Why would she want to split the French faction like this? If something happens to King Louis the twelfth then I agree to let her marry whomever she wants…"

Thomas, with his ever-thinking mind stood with a contemplative look. Then turned towards his trusted King "who is it that she loves?"

Charles's breath hitched, was it him? He knew the little Queen of France had affections for him but she never said a word. Or if she did…He was not paying attention at the time.

"I am not sure…I will wait until she arrives home…I do not want to spring up questions yet for further ties to be unbroken…" The Duke closed his eyes suddenly, feeling utterly stupid for hiding in the brush but also his heart beat against his chest as he felt Henry's words jab at his heart.

Unbroken, he wished his heart felt like that.

**February 2, 1515**

Nothing could make his life more complicated then coming to France to see King Francois the first to bring the Dowager Queen of France back home.

What he did not realize is that the King never said to marry her. Which was a huge relief for Charles because he was not ready to shake up the kingdom just yet.

He stood outside the palace, its lavish exterior rivaling England's own Greenwich palace as he walked amongst the stony pathway. Eyes never leaving the French flags that wavered tall and mighty above the palace.

"Duke of Suffolk, yew are here for the widowed Queen?" a steward asked curiously as Charles nodded his head briskly.

"Yes, so that she may return to the King's palace." he would have added 'where she rightfully belongs' but of course he did not want to stir anything up.

The servant nodded slowly pushing the doors open so that they both entered the exquisite castle of France.

"Wait here…" Charles did as he was told, standing their stoically while looking at the various statues that peeked from behind the white columns of the castle. The French were an interesting kind; they valued art more than the English did. However, he should not compare his own country to this gaudy palace.

"Monsieur Brandon…Welcome to our palace…"

The Duke gave his best charming smile while his Highness of France directed him towards the room were Mary was secluded in. However, Francois was no fool, he knew of Mary's affections towards this Duke and she would do _anything_ to marry him. Cunning yes, but he would be able to collect her jewels and dowry if Charles and her wed.

"I have a confession to make…" the French King hesitated to open the door. There had to be a catch here, Brandon thought or something terrible happened to her.

Charles nodded for the King to continue, Francois eyed the Duke with a fixated gaze.

"The Princess has affections for you…"

What happens when the world flips upside down? Charles knew something like this would happen yet he thought it would be easily settled by Henry. Did the King know of the younger's affections towards the Duke? His whole body felt like collapsing upon the floor.

"That…That is not right…"

Francois lifted a brow baffled by what the Duke's reply. "Yes…It is true, the widowed Queen is in love with you…We can have your ceremony here if you wish…"

Blue eyes leered at the door before him then back at the King who seemed un-amused by his silence.

"No…I will not marry her…"

Now Francois was baffled, he did not want to marry the girl even though she confessed her love?

"Pardon?"

Sweat dribbled down his brow as he stared at the King who also indeed is confused.

"I just need to take her back home your grace…"

The French King would not be let down that easily. With a click of his tongue he walked towards a small table near the Princess's room with a piece of parchment on it. "You will write to your King that you have refused the marriage to the now Princess…However, you must return all of the jewels and dowry given to her. This is your undoing Sir Brandon…"

Charles eyed the paper cautiously, then taking it between his fingers with no sign of tentativeness. He strode over to the oak table and started to write Cardinal Wolsey instead…

**March 4, 1515**

The world stopped briefly for the Duke of Suffolk as he helped carry Mary's belongings to her room. Her eyes sunken in, tears stained her cheeks as she gave one last mournful look at the Duke. Her heart wretched beneath her chest.

"Are you sure? Maybe you are…Confused…" the young one was only nineteen years of age and still had many years to go. Charles knew he hurt her badly, but either way he would not marry her for the sanctity of her love.

Their eyes met for a moment before Charles broke off his gaze. Whispering the words "I am confused" made it clear to Mary he was not lying.

"Charles…" they walked through the Palace doors of Greenwich leisurely. Mary's mind grasped for words whilst her mouth just gaped. Making little sounds that came from the back of her throat that in turn came about as cries.

"I am sorry your highness…It is hard to find out that one's love is not your own…That one person did not love you as other men have…"

She stared at him in awe, her mouth still trying to form words. Tears spilling down her pale white cheeks.

"Someone will find you Princess…And they will love you unconditionally…" he gave her a reassuring smile, but the Princess could not take the loss as she threw her arms about his waist. Trying to hold on what is left of her adoration.

"Thank you Sir Brandon…" wiping away her turbulent tears, the Princess let go of the baffled Duke of Suffolk. She curtsied towards him, regaining her composure as she strolled towards her lady in waiting.

He knew by the look upon her innocent face that she had forgiven him. Not fully but a bit that she can survive. The Princess was indeed strong, and Charles Brandon noted that when he walked through the ornate chambers of the King's throne room.

Without warning, the door that exited the throne room opened revealing his King. Red tunic encrusted with silver emblems of the English rose. He noticed his arms were toner then before. This almost gave poor Brandon an erection from the sight of such utter beauty.

"Sir Brandon…" thank goodness Cardinal Wolsey had walked behind him or his own cover would be extinct.

"Your majesty…" his lips became chapped, licking them thoughtfully as he stared at the floor. Catching a glance of his pants, this thankfully did not fill up with his rigid staff.

Henry tried to scrutinize Charles's expression but instead walked to his throne. Feeling almost certain that the man was bluffing about not marrying his sister. Of course he would be happy that he did not do such a crime to commit infidelity. However he thought Charles loved his younger sister. In addition, he would never break a promise to her…So why is it that Charles, the most notorious of their group of friends. Not wanting to marry the Princess?

"May I assume that your highness is curious to why I did not say yes for marriage with the Princess in France?"

Before Henry could speak, feeling baffled that Charles spoke before him however; his curiosity got the best of him.

"I do not love her…And she wanted to marry for love…" he stated the fact bluntly which caught his majesty off guard again. Even the Cardinal tried to even the situation by agreeing with Charles.

"It is true your majesty, he has written me a letter in his writing to tell you that he would not disobey you in any fashion.."

Now Henry may have an ill-temper but he was always one to compromise for such things. He lifted a brow in question as he stared at his right hand man with a precautious gaze.

"If you do not love my sister…Who is it that you have affections for?"

"_You my lord…"_

Charles could feel the haze erupt around him, as Henry grew close. The King's moist breath upon his tainted skin, the Duke's own breath laboring with lust as he tried with grief to restrain himself.

"No one…My lord…" he let out a long sigh, his world had not come crashing down yet. Gulping down the bitter taste of regret Charles glanced over at the Cardinal whom bowed his head and left the two men. Had he known of his affections towards his King? Oh no, Wolsey would have burned him at the stake if he ever found out.

The King himself still seemed cautious around Brandon as he walked about him a circle. Then with another look he started to laugh, Charles of course did not pick up on the joke.

"Oh my…You really…You really are good at hiding secrets…Is she a nun? Is that why you did not want to tell if in front of Wolsey? Come come!"

The confused Duke followed Henry with the slightest hint of ecstasy. Would they be alone? It was utterly disgusting to think about, yet the other part of his brain wanted to touch his firm buttocks in the process.

"No my lord…She is not…"

A playful smirk came about his Majesty's face as he placed a firm hand upon Charles's shoulder. "You are my most loyal trustee Charles.."

Damn the King's gentle touch! He had to keep his mind focus, not on Henry's sultry eyes but on his friendship yes! His unyielding friendship towards the King of England. That can never be broken.

"Sometimes I just do not understand you my friend.." Henry gave off another chuckle before walking to Catherine's chambers. Her new name at the court which the Queen of England has taken a slight liking to but prefers Catalina.

"I wish to understand you too my lord.." Charles chanted back while he walked down the corridor with an aching erection. _"Wish to know you in bed…"_

God why was he thinking like this? These putrid thoughts kept invading his mind like a plague. Instead of going to see the one person whom he could trust he decided to take his frustrations out in one of the empty palace rooms.

Shutting the door behind him, he was in the spare room of the upper levels of the Palace. Garbed in decadent reds and purples that twirled about in his vision. A large golden basin caught his attention as he grabbed it without haste, alongside the towel that would befit a King…

"Oh shit…" his pants came down quickly, along side his drawers as they hung loosely about his feet. He sat upon his bed moaning for stimulation as he drew his hand alongside his plump erection and pumped vigorously.

"_Oh God, merciful…Damn…Fuck…Ugh.."_ no mere woman popped into his head but the King himself paraded around like an angelic idol. His vision almost coming to life as Henry's translucent hand followed Charles's motion upon the Duke's shaft.

"I want you..Ugh…" sweat enveloped his brow as he envisioned Henry's blue eyes staring into his own. The invigoration of his majesty's own penis in his mouth enticed him. Let alone even his own between the King's luscious lips.

He started to quicken his pace, moaning in pleasure as he felt Henry's translucent arms circling around his waist. Helping out his aching erection as Charles pumped faster.

"_Charles…I want to understand you more.."_

His silky voice replied seductively in his ear, teasing his gentile with nimble fingers. His fingers, Charles fingers splaying about his erection until he could not take it anymore.

"I want to understand you more Henry.."

Then the most terrible thing happened….One that he wished could have waited…Walking into the room while Charles cumed all over himself.

"Understand what?"

Henry himself walked into the room with no hesitancy. The King could not find Catherine anywhere, and decided to check the spare rooms incase she was hiding. However, he instead finds his best friend…Masturbating, and calling out _his_ name. A look of disgust came about his face as he sneered at his loyal best man.

Oh, if God could smite him it would do Charles good. Here he is, covered in sweat, secretion, and his pants drawn down revealing everything that he had not intended to show his highness…Or at least not in reality.

"I was caught…In a rush…" now he was just babbling, Charles cleaned himself up quickly. Pulling up his drawers alongside his knickers. The King just stood, his infamous scowl resided upon his face, arms knotted.

"I see…" with that, the King shut the door slowly. The uncomfortable air swiftly coming into the room as Charles sat upon the bed kneading his scalp in utter defeat. Knowing that Henry will never forgive him…

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Boleyn Girl13**: I am glad this is different, I hope more people enjoy it like my reviewers have. I hope to not disappoint you loves :hug: (Thank you so much for helping me with the history, I want to get a little history right :D )

**AestheticNarcissist** : Ooooh do not worry sweets, this story will get steamier. This is just the beginning, I am glad you are loving it 3 You and Ladyjax are the ones who needed to be thanked for giving me the idea :D

**Ladyjaxs999** : Yep! I was really happy that you and Aesthetic mentioned it and I wanted to try it. I like breaking boundries, it is fun ^^.

**Darkvampirewitch** : Yes! Charles Brandon/ Henry Tudor are no longer Bromates in my eyes ^-~. I hope this gets better Carolina, I always love opinions.

**Notes:** I love my reviewers, and if you have an opinion or something irritates you about this story please tell me. I will post up responses here as well as note you. As long as they are not flaming my story and they are good crystal clear reviews that are questioning then by all means please do. :D Thank you!


	3. Envy

**Sinful**

**Chapter Three**

**Envy**

**Notes:** Heylo, alright I decided to devide three sins into two chapters. So I changed the title of the last chapter to 'Sloth/Acedia' Acedia is the Latin name for Sloth. That is what I am going to do with Envy but it is going to have two chapters. (Bah sorry I know its confusing XD)

Okay this chapter is sucky, I named it envy because of things in it :D. Thank you so much to **ReganX and Boleyn Girl13** for helping me with the history aspect. Even though this is AU I still want to get some history right. (I will point out the ones that I wanted to keep wrong but if it is not pointed out please tell me :D thank you so much.)

**Warnings: Cursing**

* * *

"_**sinners [who] have their eyes sewn shut because they enjoyed watching others brought low." Dante**_

**January 14, 1518**

Scorn, sheer, unadulterated scorn against that meddling little whore that sleeps soundlessly in the King's chambers content.

Knowing full well the beautiful Queen Catilina did not know of Henry's where bouts. Charles wanted to march right up to her and say 'your King is having an affair with Bessie Blount!'

No, he was not that much of a full. The King had come around to Charles a year ago with Henry asking why he said his name? The Duke of Suffolk concluded that it was a mere mix up of names.

'_What a terrible lie…'_ he thought regrettably, as he toured around the castle walls for any sign of Knivert or Compton for that matter…

"Sir Brandon…" instead, he had captured Catherine's attention. Robes upon her silken black dress flowing freely behind her. Spanish style headdress glittered from the oncoming sun through the palace windows.

"Your highness…" he could feel the sweat coming from his brow. It was now or never, tell her everything…

"Do you know if Henry…Is…" the words caught in his throat as he licked his lips in thought. Glancing at the ground feeling confined. "No…"

The last answer only made the Queen smile; she then glanced over at her ladies in waiting then back at Charles with a thoughtful stare.

"You are lying to me Sir Brandon…" if he looked more closely, he could see a sadness enveloping her beautiful clear blue eyes. Now he felt like an utter ass, why couldn't Henry just tell her did not love her and end this agony.

He watched the Queen leave in silence, but followed her asking "may I pray with you?"

Catherine almost seemed baffled by this question. However, the strong Dowager Queen nodded her head politely.

-

The fire danced about the logs where Henry sat there in stillness. Awaiting for his friend to speak about his reason to accompanying the Queen to prayer.

"I needed to pray…" Charles replied softly, something uncharacteristic about the charmer. However, the Duke felt like he needed the company of someone other then his friends or King. Someone he could ask questions even if they relate to his highness.

"To pray?" mocking Charles words, the King sat up in his gilded chair. A heated stare never wavering from his opponent.

Licking his lips out of habit, Charles bowed his head in shame. He knew he broke the code of the English gentlemen. He is not in lust for the Queen, oh no…Not at all…

"Yes, to pray…." Charles said at once after Henry stood from his chair. Their eyes meeting for a moment before the King stepped closer.

Silence played its weary game again. The Duke hated to stand there and just look at the King, it made him feel…Aroused…

Without warning, Brandon clasped his hands upon Henry's shoulders and smashed his lips into the King's. Henry screamed in his mouth pushing him away like he were some sort of disease.

"What…My God…"

His breathing became faster; Charles's head swooned in the depths of darkness as he tried to figure out what he had just done. Lifting his hand nonchalantly trying to apologize for his rambunctious behavior.

"Your highness I…" suddenly his lips were full again. Surprised by the King's gesture, Charles moved his arms around the King's leaner waist as they tried to dominate each other's mouths.

Pushing away again, Henry stood gasping for air. Charles, in utter shock, tried to ask him why but instead could only open his mouth without sound coming forth.

When the two gathered their bearings, Henry stood tall again. Even though he was shorter then Charles he still had an intimidating aura about him. Wiping away the saliva from his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. The King strolled towards the door as if nothing had happened.

"Speak ill of me and you will never see day light again…Understood?"

Charles nodded confused, he knew the King was not interested in men but he did indeed kiss back. However, the Duke forgot the purpose of the King; if he were to show weakness then he would be the one to never see the light of day.

**May 4, 1520 Calais France**

King Francois the first had invited the King to the Field of Cloth. A ceremony to bring England and France together. This would result into disaster as Charles thought about it but decided to put his ill wishes aside.

Every time he and Elizabeth were together in secret he felt a pang of jealousy rupture beneath his skin. No, even more then jealousy, envy…He wanted to have Henry but knew it was his fault for chasing him away.

Henry would not even look at him much less speak to him unless it was important matters. What was worse is that he betrayed the beautiful Queen Catilina…

Things were pushing down upon his body. God wanted him to fall upon his face like a fool. Now he had to hide his feelings from the court or he would be on the scaffold in no time.

"King Henry the eighth…We welcome you to our humble abode…" Francois smiled kindly when King Henry met with him.

They started up in conversation while the Queen stared at Henry with utter contempt. Queen Catherine was not fond of the new 'little' addition of the King Henry's, saying that illegitimate boy would take over Mary's place. The strong Dowager Queen would not have it. However, she had to abide to her King, no matter what the circumstances were.

Charles stood stoically, glancing over at the Queen who seemed to be in deep pain. Even though she did not show it, it could be read behind her glassy eyes. Indeed, he felt half-responsible for it, but he knew Henry would never tell a soul about what happened in the room.

-

**August 5, 1521 Greenwich Palace England**

Defender of the Faith…Charles thought he could laugh at Henry's new honor that the Pope Leo the tenth gave to him. Not that he did not deserve it, it just made him feel bitter inside.

Why? Because he was attracting the attentions of others and ignoring him? Slightly, really he was just sexually frustrated…

He had begun to have an affair with one of the Queen's ladies in waiting but that did not end well. All of his thoughts focused on Henry and Henry alone.

This past year he was enrolled in the English armor that would fight against the French. Silly request that the King made for he was to busy fucking other women about him to even care.

However, Charles had been wrong again. The King had sent him a small metal, a token of gratitude for who knows what. Probably not sneaking up into his highness's chambers and fucking him silly.

Whatever the Duke thought, he knew he must return to claim his King's lust. Otherwise he will die on the battlefield confused and alone.

* * *

**Notes:** Charles did not fight in that war(I sent him off for purposes only ^-~)...I do not believe...I know there was an invasion...I could be wrong but if someone knows then tell me :D.

**Reviewers:**

**AestheticNarcissist**: And I only hope that it gets hotter :D, this chapter not so much but the chapters beyond it. Hehe probably in the next two I will change this to M rated. ^^ oooooh its sizzling in the kitchen XD. This is a joy to write!

**Ladyjaxs999**: Yes indeedy heating it up is fun, this chapter again not so much. But in the next few it will be steamier. :D Thank you again loves.

**Darkvampirewitch**: Oh yes yes thank you lovies! :hug:

**Boleyn Girl13**: No no no it is not rude at all to tell me things like that. I really need to get some of the History right or it would just go kapooie XD. Thank you so much, and if you find something else please tell me. You are always a great reviewer and I admire your reviews (and everyone elses :D)

Yay! Thank you too **Archnemeses** for Alerting me!

Reviews are welcome, even if you do not like the story. I will always answer your questions :D

Thank you again to **Boleyn Girl13 and ReganX **for the historical dodads :D


	4. Invidia

**Sinful**

**Chapter Four**

**Invidia**

**Notes:** I am so glad so many people are visiting this story! 12 Reviews! That is awesome! I really hope to get more :D I love to read ya'll's responses ^-^.

Alright, I do not hate Anne Bolyen(Nor am I a fan of her either -hides away from throwing axes), Charles dislikes her for his own reasons XD (you guys know why ^-~. Anywho, I am bad about this and the characters personailities may be a little odd towards the middle. I was not sure who should be dominent in the sexual situation so I finally came up with the answer! But ya'll will have to do the reading XD.

**Warnings: Cursing and some sexual stuff.**

* * *

"_**Tis the beginning of hell in this life, and a passion not to be excused. Every other sin hath some pleasure annexed to it, or will admit of an excuse: envy alone wants both." -Robert Burton**_

**May 1, 1527 Greenwich Palace**

The world could end today, or end any other day. Sure enough Charles was not going to allow Anne Bolyen the King's whore to ruin Henry.

When Henry first met Anne it was when Catherine introduced her into the ladies in waiting. A vivacious woman the Duke might add, her wisdom on certain subjects exceeded others; the French must have taught some of these subjects if Charles was not mistaken.

He felt the twinge of regret, knowing that Henry was going mad over this woman…Or was he?

Maybe Charles could be wrong; maybe he was hiding his true feelings and now is obsessing over that tart. Could it be that Henry is just playing him the fool?

Whatever Charles may think, Henry chased after the woman whose family is full of conspirators!

Damn him to assume that but he would not have the King become a monster because of these idiots.

Sighing heavily, Charles leaned against the wall in his room holding a sealed note. He opened it listlessly, reading each word over and over. Until one line literally chilled him to the bone.

'_Our liege…Would like an annulment from Catilina of Aragon.'_

His eyes widened at the words he just read. The King wanted to divorce the Queen?! But why? Why did he not know about this?

Oh, that is right; he forgot the King utterly loathed him because of the kiss _he _caused. Now Charles sounded like a child crying for a toy! Miserable he was Charles should have been paying attention when reading the note that he grasped firmly.

A small knock woke him from his awe as he traveled towards the oak door and opened it cautiously.

"You read the note?"

Charles mouth tried to form words but could only nod stupidly. Why in God's name did the King have to come to him now? In his room? Why?!

Maintaining his posture and breathing in fresh air, Charles opened his arms towards a chair were his ailing King sat.

"My God…I…Just do not understand…"

Crystal blue eyes stared at the man sitting before him. Noting that he was wearing a black tunic with a silk long sleeve blouse underneath. Tight pants cotton pants that showed off his muscular thighs.

"What do you not understand? You are divorcing your wife for some…Woman who probably only wants your wealth?" to Charles, the situation was a double-edged sword; he would be happy if the King eliminated both wives but he knew he would have to keep one. The one that he did not want ruling either…

Henry grasped the arms of the chair firmly, leering at the man he tried to avoid but could not. Everything he did Charles seem to be right there for him. Maybe Charles was confused as well? Just a slight lust for him, who would not lust after the King?

"It has been…Nine years…" the King closed his eyes for a moment. Trying to recollect that memory of when he and Charles kissed but it only grew faint.

At first the Duke was confused, but then caught on after Henry stood up slowly. Trying to form words with himself but could only mutter a few sentences about how sorry he was.

Charles had now seen the vulnerable side of the King. Not like he had not before, but this side seemed to be like a child who was caught stealing in the kitchen. He wanted to hold him however knew that if he did not stay in his stoic position Henry would think otherwise.

"Henry…" Charles frightened himself at how deep his voice resonated in the room. It was like nothing other, not even when he had his great wives or fornications with other women.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion; first the King recoiled his arm, then his fist slammed into Charles's face. The blow did not make him fall to the ground but just stagger about like a buffoon. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he spat out the excess in a silvery bowel.

"Why did you do this to me?!" Henry's eyes bulged out in utter fury, clear streaks climbing down his cheeks as he grabbed Charles by the shoulders.

"Your highness…" those were his only words before Henry tugged him down to be eye level with him. "Say something! Damn you Charles!" before the King could let go Charles took a hold of Henry's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I want to taste you your majesty…" their lips met briefly before the King pushed him into the wall.

"Shut it you fool! You have no idea what you are saying!" he could hear his highness's voice crack. Contemplating what to do while Charles only persisted.

"I do not care if you hate me…I just want to know the truth…"

Finally, the truth comes from his mouth as Henry shaking in fury turns to face him.

"The truth?" the words were more bitter then his punch. Scorn played upon Henry's face as he neared Charles again. "You want to know the truth?"

Chuckling darkly, the King grasped Charles's neck with all force. However, his conscious decided against it. He leaned in closer, mouths closing on one another trying to taste the satisfaction of power.

Grabbing his highness's waist, he moved it closer to his body while exploring his mouth greedily. He felt his erection popping up but to his surprise did not feel his own touching his crotch.

Henry moved away, breathing heavily as he tried to put together what had just happen. Instead the resumed, more forcefully.

Henry tugged at Charles's hair while the Duke bit his bottom lip teasingly. They carried themselves to the bed ungracefully while Henry started to move his hands up under Charles's shirt. Feeling the ridges of his abs underneath, he had forgotten how strong Charles is compared to him.

Their hearts raced with one another, Charles lying underneath the King's lean body as they eagerly locked lips. Dried blood being wiped away by Henry's mouth as he breathed in the Duke's scent. Henry's fingers trailing to Charles's pectorals tweaking his nipples teasingly. Charles moaned from the new sensation as he pulled Henry's body upon his hips as the macular man lifted his cotton shirt over his head.

Unlike women, the King did not care about devouring his body or telling how good he looked. The same with Charles, it was just licking, touching and that is all he cared about.

With a swift kiss on the lips, Charles traveled down the King's throat. Kissing away the sweat that created a salty taste in his mouth. His tongue lapping it away greedily while Henry grabbed his back forcefully silently begging for more.

Then their eyes met for a minute before Henry started to take off his own tunic. Charles thought to hide back a laugh, remembering that Henry had servants to undress and dress him. Good thing the King knew how to take off his clothes…

…However Charles thought to help, knowing it was not the best of ideas for the King only huffed as he pulled off the male blouse. Words were not said as Henry leaned in and licked Charles's lips mischievously. Rolling his fingers over Charles's muscular shoulders. Henry knew this was wrong, utterly wrong indeed. Yet at the moment it felt so wrong that it was right.

"Remember you tell-" Charles only shushed him with his lips, knowing full well of the consequences if he did say anything. The King complied, a little too eagerly as he bit down upon Charles's neck.

Ah so Henry liked to play rough? Charles was not about to submit to him, King or not. He started to nip at the King's chest teasingly, knowing well that Henry would not oblige.

Of course he was right, and the King pushed him harder against the bed. His brow furrowing as Charles only smiled mischievously, grabbing Henry's arms and pulling him closer while rolling over so that he was on top.

"The King-" damn why does he have to talk? Charles again shushed him with his lips. Tormenting Henry with utter lust in his groin. He liked how Charles had some authority over him, it made him feel human for once.

With one swift motion, Charles started to buck Henry. Kissing him forcefully while Henry tried to fight it by bucking harder against Charles's hips. The Duke tried to stifle a laugh; the King always had to compete, even sex.

His lips traveled down over his stomach, fiery kisses ignited the King with utter ecstasy. He placed a hand upon Charles's head but the Duke only laughed. "I am not going to do that…"

The King backed away quickly, leering at Charles with much fury as possible.

"What do you mean you will not do it for me?"

The Duke took in a large breath calming down his erratic heart beat. Looking for his loose shirt while Henry glowered at him.

"Now is not the right time…You seem to be getting acquainted with Anne…And your willing to tear the ties with the church?"

Now it was Charles turn to leer, even though he was in the wrong to love Henry. He knew that Henry was doing more damage then he could ever imagine.

"Anne is my everything…" he mumbled, looking for his own clothes in the process.

"If she is you're _everything_…Then why are you with me right now?"

Henry's eyes widened in rage, however he kept his temper in check as he put his blouse on. "A man cannot love another man…It is not heard of…You know that better then I do…"

Charles's glare softened as he neared Henry. Kissing him tenderly upon the lips, "…Yes…But I also know that love can be shared between ones that have affection for each other.."

Henry lifted his eyes to stare at Charles, almost forcing himself to restrain from anymore touching. "You will stay here…"

"Not long my lord…I too have a wife…" why would Henry feel a jab at his heart? Charles had been betrothed to Catherine Willoughby for a few years. Maybe he had just force himself to forget, but Charles did not seem unfazed by the King's hurt gaze.

"You are to leave tomorrow by morning…Come as you please, I will write to you personally if I ever want to see you again in private…"

Henry placed upon his tunic luckily covering the bruise upon his neck. Charles too had his own and knew he would have to explain to his wife about his bruised jaw and neck.

"When will that be..?" he sounded almost desperate, but the King seemed to have gotten the last laugh as a small malicious smile curled upon his lips.

"Whenever I am in the mood…"

* * *

**Notes: I will not turn this story M until the sixth chapter! :D**

I am also questioning history, I know Henry and Charles never had a sexual relationship but if they did...Would Charles be the one to tell Catherine Henry no longer wants to be with her but be with him? XD You shall find out ^^

Anywho...

**AestheticNarcissist** : XXDDD Oh I am glad it is hot! That is what I try to aim for in this story. :D

**Darkvampirewitch** : They are the rage :D, oh yes they are two very gorgeous men. That is why I decided to take Aesthetic's and Ladyjax's pairing because they are so yummy. Also some of the things in history I decided to question in this story.

**Ladyjaxs999** : ^^ I am glad this story is warming you up, I hope I do better in this chapter and further ones. Thank you :D

**Boleyn Girl13** : Hehe thank you, yes this chapter dominates the other one..XD I loved this chapter the most...But I have my more steamier ones coming up. :D

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...The next will be slightly sad because of Catherine, I promise Anne will only be bashed slightly by Charles. It will only just be one or two words in his mind, the rest will be Anne friendly ^^(Le gasp will Charles be friends with Anne Boleyn! XD)


	5. Gluttony Gula

**Sinful**

**Chapter Five**

**Gluttony/Gula**

**Over 200 hits wooooot!**

**Notes: **I could be wrong about the dates in this chapter, but I know Charles Brandon did visit Queen Catherine of Aragon. Sense I did not know the exact date I just picked one from the pile. Sorry about that ^^; also about some of the stuff is true. I also put a * at words that may be kind of confusing (unless you know about it I just wanted to explain it for the story's purpose XD.)

**Warnings: Death**

* * *

_**Glutton: one who digs his grave with his teeth**_**. **_**(French Proverb)**_

**August 2****nd****, 1532 Moor in Hertfordshire**

The energy in the room lifted from his shoulders and settled back into his stomach. Never had he felt more nervous then in front of the Queen herself. Catherine sat dignified in bed, her chin slightly raised as she looked over the Duke of Suffolk with harsh stare.

"So, you have come to ask me to agree that my marriage was never valid?" her words were thick with ice. Causing Charles to shiver slightly at the impact of Catherine's tone.

"Yes…It is the only way that the King could marry Anne Boleyn…"

The Spanish Queen only scoffed at his words while listlessly toying with a golden cup. "I gave this to him…He sent it right back…Excommunicating with me as if I were a disease…" Charles could see a film come over her beautiful blue eyes while the Queen composed herself.

"Tell me Duke of Suffolk…How do you think your wife feels when you fornicate with other women?" the question was direct, leaving Charles to feel utterly stupid. In the past, he had cheated on one woman, but now it was a different story. He was the person used for the cheating and he could not bear to tell Catherine in her most fragile state of what he had done.

Licking his lips nervously, the stoic man gazed at the Spanish Queen. "Awful…" perhaps the only word that could ever befit the situation. However the Queen still was not satisfied with the answer.

"More than that dear Duke…She feels as if death had already corrupted her body. Rotting away flesh and blood while the other woman enjoys the fertile life of happiness…When she too feels this way…Tell me so that when I die I die in peace…"

Coughing up phlegm, the Queen took the piece of cloth from her mouth to reveal bits of blood. Being strong, she ignored the signs, knowing well she will survive no matter how much the King puts her down.

Charles glanced down at the ground shortly to regain his strength. Why had he felt that he had bitten the hand that so graciously fed him? He got up swiftly to notice the Queen coughing. However, the servants had poured her another glass of water and she drank humbly.

"I am not the only who is getting hurt in the situation I presume?" now it was Charles whose eyes widened at the sheer question. He sat back down in the gilded chair slowly while watching the Queen clean her chapped lips.

She chuckled softly, letting her three servants exit the room. "Do not take me as a fool Sir Charles…I have people watching…"

He could not breathe, his lungs collapsed in his stomach where his heart pounded furiously. "I do not take you as a fool my Queen…" he mustered to say while she settled the glass down.

"I believe you do Sir Charles…I think you take everyone as a fool…You expect to hide from everybody that you had a relations with the King?" she coughed again, trying to hide her weakness. Charles's mouth opened slightly to retort but could only muster saying "I would never do that.."

With another chuckle, Catherine could feel the lies pouring from Charles like poison. Not that she was trying to hurt him no, but she wanted her questions answered. She is the first Queen for God's sakes! She had every right to know what her husband is doing no matter who it was.

"No dear Duke you would, it is without question that you and Henry had some type of relations…My servant had seen enough to give me details…"

Without further words, the Duke got up from his chair hastily. Feeling trapped within the Queen's room as he tried to breathe again.

"You can never run from your past dear Duke…I may not be so harsh but I know what you are doing is clearly wrong and unforgivable…I do not think I could look at you again much less talk to such a disgusting creature as yourself…" she shook her head in defiance and stared at Charles with heated stare. "And to think of making friends with me would bring you closer to the King…You're as much as a snake as Anne Boleyn…"

Each word punctured his soul, and without warning the Duke of Suffolk left. Not a word spoken again to Catherine…His world had shattered by a single finger prick as he walked outside the manor. Vomit spewing from his mouth as he neared the bushes. His horseman tried to comfort him but instead he pushed him off.

Not only did lose Catherine of Aragon's trust, he also betrayed his King.

**June 5****th**** 1533 Outside of Greenwich Palace**

There had been an enormous crowd for the wedding of Anne Boleyn and King Henry the eighth nearly a month ago. Yet in that same little square a new kind ordeal was happening behind the palace walls; the burning of those who are sinful against God.

Three men and one woman were strapped to a stake. Pounds of hay was laid about while the woman whose face was dirty with rouge screamed for mercy. The man beside her tried to calm her down while the other two tried to encircle their fingers around another for the sake of dying together.

Thomas More knew of what kind of people they were. The sodomites with their evil ways of practicing an unworldly religion with the couple beside them. Another person who was present but not seen was Charles Brandon. He leaned against the frame of a stone archway while watching as the priest read allowed their sentence.

"I hereby declare that these four have divulged themselves into Heresy and Sodomy*…Going against the practices of the church. Using devices for their own pleasure. Indecent exposure and believing in polygamy… They will be burned at the stake so that we may be purged of their sinful ways. May God have mercy on your souls…"

It was the executioner's cue to light the hay. The woman screamed again for them to stop, but the man by her side only seemed to scream it was no use. The two men on the other side, fairly decent looking only watched each other as the fire engulfed them both…

After the execution, the bodies were being thrown upon an open wagon. Charles could see that the two men, even in death, were still holding hands.

"This is what could have been done to you…"

A silky voice created shivers up and down his spine as he turned to face his King. No longer did he feel right, he felt more then awful.

"You should be as well…Burned together…The King and his Duke…"

Henry only chuckled maliciously as he bit into a pear he had been feasting on a few minutes ago.

"No one would believe you if you ever said anything.." he replied in a coarse voice as Thomas More started talking with the priest.

"I would never tell…So long as you can keep me quiet…I do have proof you know.."

Henry only smiled again, tensing his shoulders slightly knowing he had been caught. "Enlighten me…"

Charles grabbed the pear from Henry's slender fingers "someone who knows you _too_ well…" blue eyes glanced over at Thomas More who seemed to be scrutinizing them with a stare. Henry only leered at Charles before he bit into the pear and gave it back to him. "I would be more careful your majesty…People are watching our every move…"

Leaving Henry to gawk, he watched as Thomas More bowed his head and left the area were the sodomites had been burned.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sodomy:** It is the intercourse that is abnormal or unnatural, particularly anal sex, it also known as beastiality. (If you need more information on it then you can note me ^^ I do not want to do a whole lot of sex ed on here because it may embarress someone ^^)

**Reviewers:**

**Darkvampirewitch** : Tehe I am glad it is getting steamy. Yep I am going quite over board with it, and I am glad you are loving it ^^. In the next chapter I will probably explain more of Henry's feelings. I wanted to get Catherine's out because I have always wanted to do just a few paragraphs on her. She is an interesting character and very strong willed, your story helped me to complete her in these few short sentences about her.

**AestheticNarcissist** : Hehehe very typical of Henry, I was hoping you would like it. I love infusing his naughtiness. ^-~

**Ladyjaxs999** : I have been thinking on how I am going to portray Anne and I do not want to make her evil. However, she is not going to like the fact and may even threaten Charles. I see her as a very strong character, I think the difference between her and Catherine is that Catherine seems to take more of the courteous stature of it and Anne seems to be the up front one. I am not sure but that is what I read and how I think the characters would act. (Tell me if it is wrong though. I am still not sure, there characters seem to change to me XD).

**Lady Eleanor Boleyn** : Hooray! I am glad you like the story even though slash is not something that you liked. It makes me feel that I am doing a good job on not convincing but just showing that incest was not the only thing that went on during the late 16th century ^^. And thank you for helping me with the problem, I fixed it ^^. Thank you again :D.

**Boleyn Girl13** : Why thank you love, yes yes I do like to give characters unforgettable quotes. Haha I sound like an egotistical writer XD.

Thank you to **Archnemeses** and **Lady of Mystery and Chaos** for adding me to their Alert list. Also thank you those who added this story their favs and C2's, it makes me happy that people are enjoying this story even though it is controversial. (Its my middle name practically XD)

I hope to get more reviews and more hits. (Don't worry I won't stop the story because I do not have a review. I think that is just plain mean to do and I like this story to much.)

*Also, sorry if I made Catherine sound kind of...Well mean, these are just her feelings towards the whole ordeal.


	6. Lust

**Sinful**

**Chapter Six**

**Lust**

**Notes: **Oh my gosh more then 300 on the story! WOOOOT! And twenty one reviews that is awesome! Thank you so much! I hope to recieve more!! And alerts and favorites too! ^^ You do not know how much this makes me happy :D

Oh my gosh...I found something sexier on Youtube...A Henry/Charles Video!!!!! XXDDDD -does a happy dance- (listen to the video while the sex scene comes up in the next chapter XD it has a great song.) It will be posted up on my profile page, and the garden scene in there I slightly based off my story. Also thank you **Aesthetic **for a few of the lines in your video with Henry and Charles in the garden helped alot too :D.

**Warnings: Gore, Death, and Cursing.**

* * *

_**"Lust is to the other passions what the nervous fluid is to life; it supports them all, lends strength to them all ambition, cruelty, avarice, revenge, are all founded on lust."- Marquis De Sade**_

**April 13, 1534 Greenwich Palace**

"The Act of Succession would bring Elizabeth first into the line of becoming the next royal child. Placing Princess Mary the first after her.."

Henry listened to the words carefully, knowing this is what he wanted. In addition, his trust in Thomas More, his friend, ally, will follow his King surely.

Oh how the King was wrong, Thomas did not mind of Anne becoming a legitimate Queen but this? This was absolutely absurd! Not only was Henry defying the faith, but he was also defying the Pope's right over the religious affairs. Parliament had no authority over obtaining such a document.

He would rather die then sign a treaty that the Pope clearly does not accept. However, there were men signing away, the pen scratching upon the paper like nails against glass.

Why would Henry do such a thing? This is not his only question, but it is Thomas's main concern. The piece of parchment had been laid out in front of him. Abhorrently he shook his head while pushing away the crisp document.

"I shall sign no such thing.."

All eyes had meandered upon him; the usually quiet More had now spoken out of bounds. Henry's eyes widened in surprise as he gave him a stern look. "Why not? Clearly my daughter has every right to be Queen?"

Thomas shook his head disdainfully, retracting his gaze to the King's.

"You are doing this against the Pope's will…I cannot sign such a document that defies my own faith to God…"

With that said Thomas More left the Parliament to talk amongst themselves. Leaving an awe struck Henry in his wake as the King followed him outside the room.

"Thomas…You are one of my trusted persons…I am the one who is the head of church…"

Turning to face his King, Thomas shook his head once again. "Which should have never been put into your hands…No matter what you say…I shall not sign your act…It goes against God's will…And also my own.." he swallowed hard, knowing defying his King would mean treason. However, the King seemed ultimately confused then angry. Instead, to take a few steps back to assess the situation.

"There is something else Thomas…" he replied in a darker tone. One that sent chills up More's spine as he stared at his King.

The old chancellor knew what Henry had been talking about, and did in fact want answers but could only get so little out of him. He led him towards a more quiet hallway that out looked the palace gardens were Anne was playing with little Elizabeth.

"Yes…There is something else that is bothering me Henry…" he gave him a slight leer then turned his prominent face towards the gardens.

He breathed in the fresh air before beginning his question. "Are you in love with Anne? Or are you playing her a fool?"

Henry could only stare at the beautiful woman who serenely played with Elizabeth. That side of Anne made him smile; it was the real Anne, not the one that people had stereotyped her with. He then glanced back at Thomas with a scrutinized stare.

"I am in love with her…"

Thomas only shook his head, still not satisfied with the answer. "By way you look at her it tells me that you see her as a 'friend' more then a possible love interest…You had sex with her to have a male heir but could not…" his words were clear, precise to that which Henry could only stare at Thomas's blank expression.

"You love that you can toy around with her emotions Henry. No, your own love belongs to someone else…Something that I highly condemn…" Thomas breathed in again, trying to regain his senses as he begun to leave. "Yet I will not say a word…Just as long as you do not badger me to sign that awful document…."

With another sigh of relief, Thomas left satisfied, however Henry felt his world slip from beneath his palm. Someone had defied him, and also knew his secret…

**July 1, 1535 Trail of Thomas More**

Eyes, they were all upon his old chancellor. Dissecting every pore upon his face as sweat dribbled from his defined brow. Auburn eyes only stared at the main head of Parliament who read the verdict of Thomas More's execution.

"Thomas More…"

The King could only feel one pair of eyes upon him, not of Thomas, but of Charles. Blue eyes scrutinizing his every move, burning his insides as he straightened himself upon his throne. Charles had been behind him, watching poor Thomas lost in a sea of eyes dreading over his haggard appearance.

"…Attempt any bodily harm to be done or committed to the King's most royal person, the Queen's, or their heir's apparent…"

Watching, gasping in a breath as he tried to refocus on the stoic Thomas More. However, his lips could not hold his tongue in. Licking his coarse lips, he tried to imagine Charles doing the same…

"That then every such person and persons so offending…"

No he could not think like this! He loved Thomas, but his mind meandered towards the Duke who stood with his eyes boring into Henry…Wanting him…

"Shall have and suffer such pains of death and other penalties, as is limited and accustomed in cases of high treason."

Finished? Oh God, merciful God Henry could not take these lustful inclinations. Not even Anne could appear in his horrid thoughts as he stared at Thomas with a weak gaze.

The old chancellor only bowed his head, as he spoke with chapped lips. Facing his King with no emotion placed upon his face "no temporal _man _may be the head of spirituality…" he suddenly breathed again. His chest retracting pain as he continued his plight. "Nor should a man hide his secrets…" auburn eyes met those of chilled blues, staring at him indifferently.

"We hereby convict Thomas More of treason…He will be hanged, drawn and quartered…" before the man could say anything more. Henry lifted himself from the throne and replied almost begrudgingly. "He shall be beheaded instead…"

Parliament could only look on in confusion however, they nodded their heads. Letting Thomas More be dragged away by the guards, even Thomas Boleyn was questioning this method as he came towards his majesty.

"Your grace…" before he could finish Henry only shook him off while walking straight towards his chambers. Not even Charles considered following him, and instead left to his own home. Knowing well the King will not be himself for a while.

**July 6, 1535 At the Scaffolds**

Heart berating his chest, Henry stood stoically in the crowd of people to watch the beheading of his dearly beloved Chancellor Thomas. His world had completely shattered, not only had committed the worse sin possible, he is killing the people he knew and loved.

"I shall die…The King's good servant..and God's first…"

Thomas knelt down before the stone table. His fingers surrounding a cross that he held tightly in his hand. Placing his head over the table, Henry could hear a small cry from his wife whom had turned from the scene. His daughter Margaret Roper standing right beside her, large auburn eyes large with every emotion piled into them.

"Is this to silence the ones who know?" a hard voice whispered in his ear while Henry stiffened. "He betrayed my trust.." he replied almost automatically as the executioner lifted the axe.

"God our father…Whom aren't in heaven..Hallow-" first the skin, then the bones breaking from its body then the head which rolled down towards the people. A few whimpers and screams came forth from the women whom scattered away from the rolling head. Blood dribbled from the stone, while the King watched in his own horror at the lifeless head.

"You taketh and giveth…" Charles replied softly while watching the executioner jump from the little woodened stage and retrieve the head. With a spear, he stuck it upon the tip, letting the blow from the cranium as another cleaned up the body.

**August 5****th****, 1535 Greenwich Palace**

Fingers listlessly toyed with the cross that had once been Thomas More's. Shutting and closing it as the King had watched Margaret leave in thanks. Begging for her father's head that was stuck upon a spear outside the bridge of the palace. Something that the King regrets doing and let the girl take away the horrid face.

Now he walked amongst the gardens, his eyes meandering over towards the Duke whom seemed to be waiting for the King.

"Your highness.." Charles bent down from the waist, watching the King almost in a daze nod his head.

"I came out to get some fresh air…" the King almost monotonous while Charles followed beside him. Quirking his brow at the cross in Henry's tender hands. Ones that he hated, but oh how he wanted them to touch him.

"Why did you do it?" the question was blunt, but Henry seemed to avoid the subject as he leaned closer into Charles. Almost touching, almost breathing, very enticing…

"We used to look at the stars Thomas More and I…He was…A brilliant Astronomer…He could name each and every one of them…" Henry glanced back down at the cross, then slowly back up into Charles's eyes. He had done so much wrong, so much that he shook his head and started to walk again.

"I regret what I had done to Thomas…I wish I could listen to my own reason…"

"You knew what was right…But it ended up wrong…We make mistakes…" Charles replied shortly as he placed a reassuring arm around Henry's shoulders. Tightening them as to show reassurance, more then what Henry expected as he gazed into Charles's eyes.

"It was she..It was.." Charles placed the tip of his finger upon Henry's lips while leaning closer to the King. His breath smoldering the King's already wet flesh, the Duke inched closer until their bodies were surrounded by each others embrace.

"We live up to our own expectations Henry.." Charles replied huskily, then without a single thought slipped his tongue over Henry's lips enticingly. Henry's skin burned against Charles's fingers as the King pulled abruptly away by a small sound.

"Father...what you doing?" out of the brush a small little noise interrupted their dirty little secret. Henry pushed away as fast as he could while picking up his daughter with pleasant façade.

"I am telling the Duke here a secret…" he replied with a small smile while the little Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

"Can I know?" even though she was three, Charles thought the girl was exceptionally smart even for her own age. Red curls matching King Henry's late wife, her fair skin emanating the appearance of Anne Boleyn's. The girl would in fact be beautiful, even if Henry cannot help it.

The King placed another kiss upon the chubby cheek of the child and shook his head. "It is a secret love…They have to be kept quiet…So you mustn't tell anyone…"

The child gave a coy smile, "will you give me something if I never tell mommy?"

Henry nodded his head while mimicking the little girl's smile while setting her down. "Of course my love, anything you wish for…"

Elizabeth thought for a while before scrambling back into the bushes "I will tell you later father!" she shouted while chasing away a butterfly in the gardens.

Breathing out a huge sigh, Charles only chuckled at the simplicity of Henry's attitude towards the situation.

"We must thank God for Elizabeth's childish ways…" he then drew closer to Henry, touching his face affectionately and whispering "meet me in the upper rooms of the castle…No one goes there.." brushing Henry's savory skin against the back of his hand. He made his way towards the castle while Henry stood baffled. Knowing that he could not longer walk and instead sat down upon the concrete lined fountain.

"I wish you would tell me what is bothering you your majesty.." a soft angelic voice rose from the garden behind the fountain as he eyed Anne Boleyn coming towards the King with a fragile smile upon her face.

"You know what is bothering me…" he replied rather to harshly as he stood from where he sat. Almost falling over before Anne caught him by the shoulder.

"I am with child again Henry.." his world tumbled again, this time for a good reason. Yet his heart was not all for it, and instead he kissed her ivory cheek and left her to stand. "I thought that would make you happy…" she whispered softly while a tear fell down those beautiful ivory cheeks.

* * *

**Notes:**

I had gotten some of the quotes from the Thomas More's trial from wiki, (I know a the best sources but it supplied the quotes) and also from the Showtime series thank you for those quotes too :D

Also, Thomas's head was set upon a stake, so I was not making that up. (For a month! Poor guy, I know you Thomas lovers hate me for doing that I am terribly sorry!) Another little thing is that the dates are probably all screwy, sorry about that too. And yes I wanted Anne to be emotional at the end but not show Henry. I love how she has two different sides to her, not only is she strong willed but she can be compassionate. Thank you thank you again! I give you all loads of credit for helping me :D

**AestheticNarcissist** : Dun dun dun indeedy XD, I wanted to honor the Tom/Kat relationship, yes I did, he was her loyal servent ^-~. Thank you so much for reviewing loves, I am glad you are liking it. And your videos rocked and helped me with the garden scene between Charles and Henry (I changed a few things to intertwine with my story but other then that credit goes to you loves ^^.)

**Boleyn Girl13** : It is quite sick, but people, to me, were quite ignorant back then(middle ages). All of that was for show, but in other eyes it was for religious escapades type of deals. Now I am not knowledgable so do not quote me on that but that I is what I have read. XD Oh yes, you shall see how Henry is put under pressure after his little renedevous.

**Darkvampirewitch** : It is quite sad that they did not honor those who loved each other no matter the sex, race, religion any of that. They thought of it not as the 'will of God'. However people still practiced in their homes, there are alot of sketches as to what they have done (in my little History of Sex book XD) thank you so much.

**Ladyjaxs999** : I am glad you do, I know that I should not have compared Anne and Brandon but I just popped into my head. No worries, that is probably the only non-cannon comparrison in my story that will ever be announced. Thank you also for talking about Anne's personaility and her being more open then Catherine. Very true in Catherine's nature for her to not accept it, especially that it is her late husband doing it.

Thank you to alerters **Archnemeses**

Thank you so much for your support, and everyone who has reviewed, favorited, C2'ed and alerted!

THANK YOU!!

**Please read this line, the next chapter will be rated M for loads of mature content. If you are not into male sex then please do not read the next chapter. I promise to have that up sometime this week. Thank you!**


	7. Luxuria

**Sinful**

**Chapter Seven**

**Luxuria**

**Notes:** This took me three whole days and it kept me aroused woot!! Thank you for over 500 hits! I hope that you read the last chapter note that this is going to be turned M(I may lose readers but ah well.)

This chapter made me really proud, it may not be really awesome, and may not total up the whole male on male intercourse but I think I did an okay job. You guys will have to decide for me. ;)

Thank you a load to **EmeraldandScarlet**, he has helped me tremdously (Everyone else has too no worries XD) but his videos and his historical background on the two is astounding! And he likes the couple like everyone else on here yay!!! (Thank you so much again!)

**Warning: Male x Male hand job, oral, and sex. If you are not into this you will just have to wait until the next chapter.**

* * *

"_**Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train."- Buddah**_

**August 5****th**** 1535 Greenwich Palace, Night**

Candles lit the insides of the stone hallways as Henry found his way towards the upper tower corridor. Heart racing while turning through different hallways that led to his current destination.

Never had he felt an adrenaline rush, nothing could stop him from his infatuation with the devil in disguise.

Turning down another corridor, he felt his heart drop. There beyond those doors, ones that had not been used in years would sit Charles Brandon. Cautiously, he glanced about then placed a trembling hand upon the oak doors. His whole body about to collapse as he pushed gently against them.

Waiting patiently upon a gilded silver chair. Eyes against the gaze of the fire that crackled with warmth. He then turned his head to notice a very startled King whom started to take off his clothes wildly.

"Let us get this over with…" he replied fervently while untying a sash around his waist.

Lifting from his seat, a cross look came upon his face as Charles walked towards Henry and placed a hand gruffly upon the King's own.

"No…We will not rush this, this takes time just like you were deflowering a female…"

What a fool to say that to his own King?! Henry thought begrudgingly while Charles placed a soft kiss upon his temple. Lingering there, tasting soft skin that moved away.

"I will not be treated as a woman…" working with Charles coat, he unfastened the silk buttons. His eyes leering into Charles utmost calmed ones that irked the King more.

Lowering his head to meet Henry's lips. Charles placed a passionate kiss that led their tongues to collide out of sheer dominance.

Suddenly the King's ideal hands became rougher. Pulling off Charles peasant shirt with brute force. The Duke chuckled at Henry's quest for dominance; obviously, he still acted like the King in the bedroom.

Crushing his lips against Charles, he felt up the taller's body frame. Chest muscles rippling under each enticing touch, Henry's fingers moved faster against the hardened muscle. However, Charles did the exact opposite only using soft long movements to work against Henry's clothes. Knowing if he laid a single scratch on the King he would end up being questioned.

Henry suddenly stopped, pushing away while kneading his temples fervently. "What the hell am I doing? I am supposed to be with my wife! With…Jane I…"

A twinge of jealousy ruptured in Charles. Not that he disliked the blonde, Oh no, Charles would rather be damned to be treated like one of Henry's whores. He tried to stifle a laugh, he was one, even Henry as well, they both were the same…

"It seems to me we both deserve this…" Charles let out the stifled chuckle as Henry stared at him with a puzzled look.

Letting his shoulders drop, Charles drew closer to the indecisive King. "We both are womanizers…Cheated on our wives…You and I are both the same, and both deserve to be in this beautiful Hell …"

Staring in the deep abyss of Charles's baby blues, Henry's breath hitched when the brawny Duke laid a fiery kiss upon his majesty's lips.

"No…" he breathed again but Charles persisted, snaking his hands firmly around the King's waist. Gently touching the skin on the small of his back, his coarse hands riding up Henry's spine while the King trembled beneath his touch.

Shadows trickled in from the dampening fire as it crackled wildly. Lust infused the room in its therapeutic sweat. Charles could no longer keep his fingers off his majesty. The man was too alluring altogether.

Slowly caressing the spot between the spine and buttocks. Charles pushed his fingers there while Henry tried to hold back a moan. Damn the King and his persisting not to scream.

"Are we refusing to make noise?" Charles chuckled serenely in the King's ear. Nipping at Henry's ear lobe playfully then traveling down the neck listlessly placing butterfly kissing on the neck.

Proudly the monarch of England rolled his neck away from Charles. Leaning near his lips, letting the hot air from his mouth tease the Duke out of his mind. "You will be the one making the noises dear Duke…" the King mocked, giving off a sinister smirk. Two can play at this game…

Charles could have collapsed upon the floor and asked to be fucked senseless. Instead, being the dignified man, he let the King think that way…However, the clever Duke knew better. Many women have told him he was good in bed, would it not be the same with a man?

With another smirk, the King pushed himself against the broader man. Smoldering flesh forming as one, their lips entangling with each other. Faster their lips moved, the heat growing inside their bellies.

Taking him by the waist, Charles moved his firm groin closer. "I want you terribly bad your majesty…" he breathed roughly breathed, almost begging, in his majesty's ear.

The King had an idea that Charles was not all about passion unless he loved the woman dearly. However, the tables had turned abruptly in front of Henry. Now he understood why Charles was near his side all the time, and not even by crisis or just playing a game. He was his most trusted friend and ally, and would never hurt him.

It all made sense…

Without Henry realizing it, they both were on the bed. Charles on top, sweat dribbling from his brow and landing upon Henry's radiating skin. His heart berated against his chest while Charles kissed down it enticingly. Tweaking his nipples playfully while Henry arched his neck, trying to suffocate the moan that would soon pass from his mouth.

"Now you are just making me warm…" Charles replied darkly, his voice an octave lower then before which made Henry even more intrigued.

"Have you ever...Ugh…Don it with a man before?" he finally let that exasperating breath out while gasping in for air again.

Moving his coarse hands slowly, rhythmically up his highness's stomach. Feeling every beautiful contour that made up the King's body while his fingers rolled over the King's sides. "No…Have you?" he could have laughed at the comment, of course the King had never been with a male…Or at least not until now.

Henry tilted his head to the side, giving off that carefree look that created a stir in the bottom of Charles's groin. Taking a hold of Henry's shoulder, tugging him up from the bed as to let Henry's legs squeeze against Charles's sides.

Moving his lips over Henry's, their differences of dominance still not aside as Henry wrapped his arms around Charles's strong torso. Grabbing a hold of his back with all the strength he could muster. The aroma of musk rendering him from viewing Charles's beautiful face.

With slick movements, Charles started to undue Henry's pants. Unlacing the string with much ferocity, he had while Henry traveled down the Duke's neck leaving a trail of marks upon his wake. Sucking upon Charles's upper chest with exuberance.

No words were said after this, only the breath between could be heard in the small ornate room. Charles pulled against the King's pants ideally while the King worked his hands towards the Duke's sleek black pants.

The heat of the room clouded their perception, all they saw were each other and their nude bodies covered in sweat. Their clothes loosely hang from the bedside haphazardly.

Another collision occurred when Henry fiercely wrapped his arms around Charles's larger shoulders pulling the taller closer. Lips smashing together, demanding that one must obey the other. Henry's hips digging into Charles's hot groin.

"May I fuck with his majesty?" Charles replied huskily in his King's ear, not letting Henry respond to the question. Knowing full well that he had no idea how he we would actually please Charles. Would it be like fucking a woman in the anal instead?

No, the way the Duke's coarse hands roamed over his penis, slowly stroking the head. Making the King moan in surprise at how gentle Charles was.

Suddenly his breaths became labored as Charles pumped faster; taking his time with Henry's hidden cries. Wanting not to take him over the edge yet. No, foreplay would just leave the King unsatisfied for what Charles was concerned.

What had happened to Henry? He would never let anyone take advantage him. Certainly not his friend and consort, yet something had erupted so long ago that he could barely remember. God why is he having those feelings now?

His mind was awoken when he felt something wet upon his erection. Charles's mouth slid leisurely over his penis, sucking at the tip while flicking his tongue in the process.

Henry thought he would scream, either in fright or ecstasy. He arched back so that Charles can have more room. The King placed his avid hands upon Charles's head. Bringing his mouth closer to his aching erection.

Oh yes, he knew Henry was fond of something new. Of course he was not done yet as he sucked again, flicking his tongue faster around the King's soft shaft. Being careful of how he presented himself, Charles glanced up with eyes slit, staring seductively at his anxious King.

Slowly he lifted his lips from his majesty's engorgement. God how he loved that the King was giving him those doe eyes. Wanting more of him only aroused himself more!

Teasing his erection, he licked it then moved his arms over to Henry's sides and kissed his lips gently. Feeling the plumpness of them, knowing that the blood had already started rushing to his lips.

Henry could not believe Charles just stopped! Just like he did on that awful hand job, how dare he! Oh no, the King was not about to be played that way…

Without warning, the King launched himself upon Charles's muscular body. Eyes a flamed with burning passion as pushed Charles against the covers. Hoping he could feel his wrath emanating from him but all Charles could do was smile that mischievous smirk.

Damn that Duke!

Grabbing a hold of Charles's legs, he spread them apart slowly. Hoping that Charles would walk out of this room feeling every pain he would put upon him. Oh yes, he will fuck him senseless.

Pressing his fingers against Charles's lips, the Duke willingly wet them with his saliva. The King let his other hand slither upon the brawny chest and squeezing the pictorial satisfactorily.

Then placing his finger upon Duke's outer rim. He pushed them in with full force, hearing a few sputtered gasps from Charles's as he watched him arch his back in complete elation. "Do you feel good dear Duke?"

Giving him a groan of satisfaction, Henry continued on slowly. Warming him up before his big finale came.

One finger inside of Charles bothered Henry, he knew that the Duke wanted to challenged and slide his middle finger in slowly. After getting used to the blissful pain, another shock spread through Charles as he gasped again.

"Oh yes…" Henry muttered softly while making his fingers trail over to Charles's hips. Gripping them with full force as he pushed his fingers roughly against the inside of the anal hole.

"Oh God..Henry.." Charles moaned, his breath hitching after every pull and thrust of the finger. His heart berating against his chest while Henry concentrated while teasing Charles's cock with his wicked tongue.

"No not yet my dear Duke…" he replied in an amused, husky voice. Sliding his fingers out, and hearing a satisfied groan from Charles. The King knew he would take his friend, consort, and lover by a shallow surprise.

Feeling relieved, and almost elated, Charles was about to get up until Henry grabbed upon his hips tightly. Then picking up one of Charles's muscular thighs (noting that men were less graceful then women.) He placed it upon the outer side of his hip while using his other hand to cup Charles's ass so that he would lift his hips.

Then not another warning was made and Henry thrusted his engorgement inside Charles's slightly torn hole. Thanking God that it was not bleeding after he pushed in harder.

Arching his back at the sheer pain spreading through his veins. Charles coughed out a cry while Henry pushed further.

"You know I won't go easy on you.." he heard that beautiful husky voice speak as Charles regained his senses. The blindness of white fading as Henry drew closer to his face, incasing Charles's mouth with his own. Guttural noises came forth from his throat as he pulled and thrusted back in. Charles gave out another cry but Henry shushed him with another kiss.

The feeling of weightlessness came off Charles with each thrust. Penetrating him like no other had, had the women felt like this?

"Tell me…" another thrust almost made Charles share his seed but Henry made sure the ride would be lasting longer.

"Am I better then any of the women…You have fucked?" Charles listened intently, trying to refocus upon the man on top of him who was sedating his aching penis with his free hand.

Trying to offer his words, the King threw another turn when he started to suck on his penis eagerly.

"Uhh..You…" he tried to whisper but was quieted again when Henry thrusted against something he had never felt before.

"Tell me!" the King huskily replied in a harsh tone. Knowing full well he was about to cum but he could not until Charles told him he was better then any of the women he fornicated with.

Charles was on edge; he felt himself about to explode but was held back by Henry's long thrusts. The penetration was supremely unbearable. "You are…You are.."

Henry moved his face towards Charles, hissing in his mouth "say it!" he moaned.

Hitting Charles's prostate, a blinding white covered his eyes as he let out a guttural scream. His white seed sticking upon Henry's chest and his own. Then feeling Henry's body collapse as his own sperm was let loose inside Charles's hole.

"You are…" Charles breathed out in labored breaths. "You are the best fuck I have ever had my majesty.." rising up slowly, feeling a horrid yet good pain inside his anus.

"Well you are better then any..Woman…I had ever fucked…" he laughed, a bittersweet one as he laid back against the bed. Knowing sleep would over come him if he did not clean himself up.

Charles lifted himself from the bed, trying to find his undergarments knowing he would prefer to sleep in just his under shorts then in anything else. Placing them on slowly, with languid movements from the pain erupting from his anus.

Noticing Charles's pained expression, the King gave a soft laugh and lifted himself from the bed. Grabbing a rag from a filled water bowel that Charles's must have set out earlier, and wiped away at the goo that settled upon his chest. Then flipping the towel and re-wetting it and drawing it near Charles's to wipe off the cum.

"No one has to know…" Henry replied softly almost in an alarmed voice as he retracted the towel and cupped Charles's face gingerly.

The Duke smiled reassuringly, kissing the hand of the King and moving towards the bed. "I know Henry.." he replied in a hoarse voice as he stretched his back.

Throwing the water on the loose tendrils of fire. Henry found his own rough cotton shorts and slid them on. He clambered next to Charles while the Duke made room for him. The King slowly paused, knowing that it was odd to cuddle up with his friend like this. However, the Duke's reassuring eyes softened Henry's tension as Charles placed an arm around Henry's shoulder.

Then suddenly an emotion spurred, one that Henry wanted to hide, one that he never wanted to find again. Sadness over came him, not the depressing one, one of enjoyment. Something that had not happened sense he and Anne had their brief affair.

Pulling Henry closer while the King cried in his shoulder. Charles rocked him slowly like he had watched his former wife walk his own children.

"Damn this all Charles...Damn this all…" Henry grabbed a hold of Charles's shoulders as if he would float away. Understanding his cry, he started to sooth the King's back.

"Yes…Damn it all…" Charles responded, knowing that saying words such as 'it will be okay' is simply foolish to say.

Henry glanced up to stare at Charles then softly kissed his lips. He never really had someone understand, well, at least not one that he could trust. Katherine probably, maybe Jane, or Anne but Charles…He felt right in his arms. Warm, comforting, and cuts the bull shit.

Letting the tears drop down his face, the King's shaking breaths finally deceased as he in the Duke's arms fell asleep.

* * *

**AestheticNarcissist** : I am sorry I killed Thomas, I wanted to keep him longer but I was to involved with relationship..-pouts-. Oooh a twist in perks? Gah I need to get my ass up to reading it! Its hilarious! XD Your stories are always good Aesthetic, I hope this chapter makes ya happy if ya know what I mean ^-~ (perverted here XDDDD)

**Darkvampirewitch**: Yes...Very dark times will come, this is actually one of the sweetest chapters. XD I need to read your stories as well! I am sorry love..I am slacking in everything. But I am sorry I killed Mr. Moore...:( but I wanted him to still be moral because he kept Henry's dirty little secret.

**Ladyjaxs999** : I am sorry for Moore too...I am utterly evil! . Oh yes I hope this chapter was steamy for you lovies :D

THANK YOU LOVIES!!! -gives hugs- to all my alerters, C2ers, readers and reviewers!

I hope to get more reviews, I know that sounds greedy of me...(ironic next chapter XD) but I love to hear from you guys, ya'll are so sweet and I am happy that you guys are reviewing too! I hope I am not pissing anyone off from this chapter XXDD.

Thank you to everyone!

^-~


	8. Greed Avaritia

**Sinful**

**Chapter Eight**

**Greed/Avaritia**

**Over 600 hits woooooooooot!!! **I hope to get more! I love it that people are interested in the story!

Alright, before anyone kills me, I know I portrayed Anne in this story a little mean, but there is a reason. And I think she is still a strong woman who can forgive, no matter what. I think it is my favorite part of the story when she knows that she did nothing wrong but knows to forgive.

Thank you again to **EmeraldandScarlet** for giving me an idea for the chapters and heping me out immensely. Thank you so much!

Thank you to all of my reviewrs, you guys have always stayed with me through thick and thin. I love you guys, genuinly promise :D.

**Warnings: Death and Sex**

* * *

"_**All religion, my friend, is simply evolved out of fraud, fear, greed, imagination, and poetry" –Edgar Allan Poe**_

**May 19****th**** 1536 Greenwich Palace**

Evening came and went while Anne sat in the chambers of the Tower. The world had concaved upon her shoulders. Why on earth would Henry think that she would fornicate with her brother George? Some rubbish went around probably and now she sat in here…Loathing the King forever deserting her for him!

Oh, Jane is a damned fool to even think Henry has any interest in her. The only thing that keeps him alive is that damned Charles Brandon. Oh how she wished the day she found out that her hands could wrap around his neck.

Anne had been minding her motherly business when all of a sudden two men were seen in her line of vision in the gardens. Thinking it was her indecent brother, she came towards the couple laughing like a buffoon.

Little did she know the two were the King and the Duke. Seeing them sent a horrid rage inside her, no words came forth from her mouth besides 'what is this?' and 'how could you?' How could he? Do this to his daughter, to reveal this offensive action.

Henry only stared at her pathetically. Hoping to stop her tears while gripping her hand forcefully. Whispering in a harsh voice that if she ever said a thing her head would be upon the scaffold.

Why could she not hold in that bitter sweet laugh. The word of Charles, the Duke of Suffolk spread like hot fire around the castle. People whispered of the King's affection towards Sir Brandon like a disease.

Now she landed here, in this awful Tower where bugs lay at her feet. Oh yes karma can come and bite your ass like a little bitch. Oh how she hoped Jane would receive the same feature she would!

Tears rolled down her spoiled cheeks, she knew she had done some wrong. However, the King did as well, and she hoped, inside the dark crevasses of her mind that Henry and Charles will be caught. Their own heads following hers upon the dirty ground.

She could no longer take the anguish as she lay upon the mattress. Now she wanted to take those disgusting words back. Wishing she could have kept her mouth shut but her anger got the best of her. Now her mother, father, brother soon to be dead before her would watch as she fell.

Anne had her revenge, but she loved Henry more then any woman that set foot upon the palace. More then that pretty little bitch Jane. Even more then Charles Brandon could ever imagine. At least she can produce an heir.

The doors opened slowly, her peasant dress soiled from the vile that came from her mouth. She is nervous, to see his face and her face. Their faces looking so evil in the crowd, contorted with their smirks of happiness. They will have Anne dead, but oh how her death will bring a mockery to them!

The guard lifted her from the ground, another shut the door behind them as they lead her down the steps. Before she continued on, she glanced over at the other attendants. Her ladies, and with a small smile said "I want to die in something beautiful…"

The two guards nodded, agreeing that the ladies take her in to one of the spare rooms and dress her in the finest clothing.

-

Anguish had laid waste to his majesty. He felt his heart grow weary each and every day. Why is he not surprised it would come to this? Not only is he killing someone he loved, but is also hurting the woman who stood beside him.

Jane's sullen face was fixated upon the May Queen as she walked out elegantly upon the platform. A beautiful red petticoat caught the eye of all who stood there to watch. A dark grey damask over her shoulders trimmed with fur.

If Henry looked closer, he might of caught a small smile upon her beautiful creamy skin. How he wished he could take it all back, but after not producing an heir it had to be done. Yes, it had to be done…

Bowing her head, she opened her arms as to let her attendants take away the coat. Her lips trembled slightly, but the proud Anne would not have of it. Closing her eyes, she took in a breath and begun a speech that would ever berate the King's ears.

"Good Christian people…I come hither to die, for according to the law and by law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it…" her eyes lifted to Henry's. She knew he was hurting, and hoped he was feeling the same pain she was feeling.

"What I have said before about our King…Is untrue…Anger gets the best of us sometimes…" Henry glanced up at his former wife, seeing her in this vulnerable state almost made the King end this terrible fate. However, he could not; his will could not move him.

With one last breath, she gazed up at the sky while her blue eyes were covered with a silken rag. "Oh Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul"

Slowly she kneeled before the iron rock, her hands touching the woodened sides while the executioner lifted his sword. In one swift movement, Anne Boleyn was never more.

Henry stared at mother of his bastard child. He felt a pain stab in his heart like no other and left Jane to gawk.

-

Glass crunched under the wake of Charles Brandon's boots. His eyes upon the King who now sat at the desk which they made their plans. The room itself is where Henry signed his documents or threw them into the fire.

Staring at the anguished King, Charles treaded lightly around the table and placed his hand tenderly upon his shoulder.

A low growl escaped Henry's throat as he moved his shoulder angrily. His eyes narrowing, feeling his anger rise inside of him he grabbed a hold of Charles's shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"What the fuck have you done to me!!! My God I..I…Fuck you for ever doing perverted acts against me! Now I cannot even lay eyes on my new wife! Damn you to Hell!!"

Spittle flew from his mouth upon Charles's face. The Duke calmly stood against the wall while watching his friend, his lover; melt down upon the glass floor. "I loved her!!" tears dare escape his eyes as he wiped them away fiercely.

"You did…But you loved her enough to put her upon the scaffold?" with that Henry got up again. Pushing Charles further into the wall, veins erupting from his neck as his face neared Charles's.

"Don't you ever say a thing so vile as that Charles!"

Pushing against Henry's lips, Charles took a hold of Henry's waist while Henry tugged at his own shirt. Then with taking a hold of Henry he turned him around and pushed him up against the wall. Pulling down his pants with a sharp tug.

"Damn you Charles!" he cried again, clawing against the wall. Charles drew down his pants much fiercely, and with Henry's anus exposed he shoved his erection inside the coarse hole.

Letting out a guttural noise, Charles only continued push harder. Shoving his elbow in Henry's back so that the King could not squirm as much.

What he had done would haunt him dearly. Maybe for all eternity, but Charles pushed those thoughts aside with a touch. It filled the void Henry had lost so long ago. His worries, cares, were all on Charles's shoulders.

A few low groans escaped Charles as he sped up the process. Feeling Henry upon the wall trembling, trying to fight the moans that would escape him.

"Henry you cannot blame yourself.." he whispered huskily while caressing his back.

With another push he felt himself let go, the semen trailing out of his faded erection as he grabbed his shirt and wiped away the cum upon Henry's sore anus.

The King bowed against the wall, his body collapsing upon the floor. Angry tears, no longer those of bliss falling from his eyes as he got up slowly while Charles held his stoic form against his body.

"I hate you…" the King whispered softly then picking up his pants and putting them on roughly. Only to stop to feel the damned pain in his leg where the accident happened.

Charles remembered that, and wanted to forget it and softly touched Henry's face. "I don't care what you feel about me…I love you…"

Henry shut his eyes for a bit before moving away from the coarse touch. Not even Charles's beautiful face could suffice his want to throw himself off a cliff.

"Leave me be…"

Turning heel, Henry walked out of the room with his head held high. Until he collapsed upon the floor again, he no longer was the man of great importance…He was a destitute fool that cannot do the things he loves.

Without complaint, Charles picked up Henry by his underarms. Letting him lean against him and softly kissed upon the head. "At least let me help you…"

Saying nothing more, Charles walked the troubled King to his chambers.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry that this chapter went by fast, there is more to the story no worries. I have three more chapters (and maybe a fourth ^^)

I am sorry also if Anne was portrayed bitchy, that is my fault, however, in the next chapter you will probably hate me more. (Oooh I am going to do an AU on Jane Seymour..So maybe some of you guys may like it...But I have wanted to happen...) Also bad things are going to be happening to Charles and Henry in the next chapters too. (Sadly :( )

**AestheticNarcissist** : Oooh that is good that I left you speechless. Yay the sex is good ^^, I hope that the other chapters will be okay. I may add another sex chapter but its going to be more wrathful then this one. Hehe sorry for making Henry all Emo XD

**Darkvampirewitch** : Why thank you love, it was fun! I actually was happy that it turned out okay.

**Ladyjaxs999** : Tehehe why thank you, I thought the name fit as well. The Seven Deadly Sins are fun to play around with. Thank you again :D

**Boleyn Girl13**: Thank you lovies ^^, hehe yep I had to play Henry's character not getting the brunt in. (Exception in this chapter XD) however in the others he may make himself a little to dominate.

Thank you so much! Thank you for all the favs, C2's, alerts and everything! It makes me so happy! Reviews are lovely and you guys have been reviewing so sweetly! Thank you! :hugs: I hope to not disappoint you guys.


	9. Wrath

**Sinful**

**Chapter Nine**

**Wrath**

**Notes:** I did not think this story would have a good turn out! I am so happy, I have over 750 hits! I am very proud of this story and I will shut up and stop gushing on about it XD.

Thank you all of my readers, reviewers, C2ers, favers and everyone!

**EmeraldandScarlet** thank you for helping me with the information!

*There is a huge AU in this story with Jane Seymour, you shall see. And it actually fits (with my side of the story) so if you are a Jane lover this may not suit well for you. (Hehe it did not for me but as I said it fit :D)

**Warnings: Cursing, Death, and Blood**

* * *

_**Men often make up in wrath what they want in reason.- William R. Alger**_

**October 20, 1537 Greenwich Palace**

He held the child in his arms. Cooing away the nightmares that plague Edward's mind. Henry smiled at the chubby baby whom giggled at the King's strange facial expressions. Chuckling, he placed the small infant in a woodened crib next to his Queen's bed.

Jane, pretty little face but her mind seemed elsewhere. He noticed how dreary she looked. Darkness coiling beneath her limp frame as she stared with wide blue eyes at the man before her.

"Henry…" she rasped, the King made it to her side in a flash. Gripping her frail hands, ice met with heat something foreign to his majesty's touch.

"I…Know your keeping a secret…" she finally choked out. Blue eyes narrowed at very sullen ones. She knew? "..The way…You look right now…I can tell I am right…"

Nothing could compare how hurt she felt. Jane's body strained for the words to meet his highness's expectations.

"Do..You love him?"

Withdrawing from her side, his eyes widened in apprehension. He could feel the room swimming; no longer could he see beautiful people but ugly faces that shrouded his vision.

"What are you…What are you talking about?" stomach churning Henry finally was able to talk after a long moment of silence with his wife.

"I saw you…" coughing out the excess of phlegm she continued. "Kissing…Charles Brandon.." her voice hitched, sweat pouring from her sickly pale face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she licked her lips hesitantly then glanced over at a stoic King.

"It was a maid.."

"You…Kissed Charles Brandon!" her voice raspy spoke harshly against him. Tears paraded down her cheeks as she tried to breathe again.

Shutting his eyes, Henry turned to face his son who began to hiccup after hearing so much racket in the room. Turning around, he faced her with a scowl upon his face. Jane did not pay no heed as she sobbed upon the blankets before her.

"I did…And I would be wise if I were you to not say a thing…" he hissed, leering at his wife whom only cried more.

Her sobs did not decease until Henry shut his eyes again in thought. Then finally released a ragged breath "Jane Seymour I love you…But I love you more like a guided friend then anything else…"

Heart breaking into little pieces, Jane held onto the covers for dear life. Her body shivering as she coughed again. "I…I thought..You loved me…Oh God…That is what Anne..She meant…Oooooh.."

Lolling her head back and forth, the sweet Queen settled back against the pillows. Henry gathered his weakened courage and walked towards the bed. Eyes shifting to her shoulder as he placed a hand upon it.

Jane felt the heat from his hand. Warm, soothing, something she would greatly miss. Moving her head, she let him rub her frazzled hair away from her sullen cheeks. "I am sorry.." he replied softly.

Tears traveled down upon her face with a mixture of sweat from the disease that ails her. The Queen only shook her head, "no…I am sorry…For not listening to Anne…"

**October 24, 1537**

"Sweet little birds…Fly o'er yonder…"

Jane set out tentatively onto the balcony bordering her room. Blonde hair wavering in the winds that blew in west. Little Edward started to sob as his mother left him to weep.

She wore a white over shirt, skirting at her feet. Ah how cold chilled her feet, stone meeting flesh placing her fragile hands upon the stony wall that bordered the balcony.

"Little birds…Fly o'er yonder…Across the blue..Skies.." she laughed suddenly, a small one that would not bring attention to those picking the flowers. Namely Lady Mary whom had been helpful to Queen.

Glancing down, Jane eyed a iron fence, with dreaded spikes coming forth from them. Sniffling, she got up upon the stony wall wiggling a bit as she regained balance.

Oh how those spikes invited her with their wrathful stares. Screaming her name, 'Jane love…' she could see her mother holding out her eternal arms.

Opening, further pushing her presence upon Jane's delicate body.

"If I…Loved you…Back…Would you Henry take me…To be your wife?"

Their high pitched screams blared in her ears as she covered the aching appendage.

Then her body flew against the wind…Against all odds.

"Floating…" her last words whispered continuously from her dry mouth.

Her last breath, her eyes shut, and her body catapulted upon the leering spikes. The wrenching sounds of bones crackling beneath her body. Gasping in pain, Jane's whole body collapsed after trembling from the blood loss that snaked down the spikes like the devil's poison.

"Queen Jane!!!" a small voice shouted from the fields, Mary ran towards the castle. A rush of people ran outside, eyes upon the dead body idly swaying from the current wind.

The beautiful porcelain doll had finally cracked.

**October 26, 1537**

Walking haughtily down the hall, Charles Brandon made his exit through the King's noblemen. Mainly Thomas Cromwell whom had been getting on his nerves lately.

"_The King needs a wife as soon as possible!"_ that same damn phrase kept repeating in his ill thoughts.

However putting that aside, his more problematic error came within Jane Seymour's last note that concluded about Henry and his affair. Baffled, Charles told Parliament the charges were false and that Jane Seymour had been diluted. The sickness was causing her to hallucinate.

Thomas her brother, would of course doubt it and say that it indeed Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk has been having an affair with their majesty.

Of course, Brandon voiced that Thomas was not all of a saint. Shouldn't he not have been sneaking around and bribing money from other servants? After that Thomas did not voice his opinion again.

Luckily, for Charles he was able to see the King today. Unlike everyone else, he knew his King better then any of those bloated fools.

Rapping the door, one of the servants opened it hesitantly letting in the Duke with one last look and leaving.

"I am guessing others may believe.." he said to himself before he noticed Henry's pale frame staring out at the spikes where Jane's body had been seen.

"Have you ever thought why…Why this happened?"

Charles's face softened as he thought, biting his lower lip out of habit. "I have never really thought about it…" he replied truthfully.

Turning to face Charles, his face gaunt from the excess of not eating. His leg ached from the jousting accident; on top of that guilt had killed his once great arrogance.

"What do you mean…You never thought about it…?" his voice hissed, he felt like he too had been going insane. Had he caught Jane's sickness?

Taking in a deep breath, Charles moved towards the King. Cautiously placing his hand upon his shoulder as Henry shook it off.

"No! Stop this! Stop fucking up everything! Why had I not put you on the scaffold long before hand!" his whole body collapsed to the ground. Just as Jane had upon the spikes…His mind spiraled out of control. He wanted to gouge his eyes out, be blind to those who had never loved him

But he was wrong…

He was loved…

And he stood near him, holding him close. The child that resided in Henry grabbed a hold of the strapping Duke. Damn him for being handsome and he so…Undeserving.

"Please…Stop…"

Charles held him closer, knowing it was he and Henry's fault to have killed Jane. However, Jane to him had problems before hand. Maybe it resulted because of the birth? His brain retorted saying he was right but he knew deep down Jane was his fault.

Pushing away from the Duke's hold. Henry flung himself at the nearest breakable thing and threw it upon the ground. Screaming about he was an idiot, a fool, and even more words that were lost in his temper.

"Henry stop it! This is utterly foolish of you!" Charles roared, startling the seething Henry who raked his fingernails through a lavish painting.

"Shut the hell up Charles! You..You are your pathetic excuse of love…God! To think I would marry a man!" laughing at his own insanity. Henry strode towards Charles who pointedly leered at him.

"Oh you know damn well Charles Brandon…That we cannot be together! I am the fucking King of England! And you are a pitiful excuse of Duke…"

Charles only stared at him, feeling as if someone made a mistake on making Henry the King. However, he knew the King was torn because of Jane's death. Instead, the Duke decided to try another tactic to soothe the savage beast.

"You never loved any of your Queen's Henry…Maybe Catherine for a while as well as Anne…But Jane…You loved her because she gave you a male heir…"

Henry felt his world collapse; the puzzle is being put together without him knowing. "No I loved Jane…I loved them all…Its you-"

"Its not me God damint it is your own damn pride that is blinding you from seeing the truth! You never loved any of them! You wanted a male heir! That is all you cared about, and you locked them up, executed them or make them go stir crazy! How can you have the audacity to blame _me_ for all of your misfortunate mistakes!"

Slowly, Henry sat upon his disheveled bed. Circles shadowing under his eyes as he rubbed them. Charles lowered his voice now, getting closer to Henry's face.

"I will not tolerate it…"

Moving away from the ill King, he turned around and with a calm voice said "I do not care if you are the fucking King of England…I would not care if you were a peasant on a disease infested farm. I will love you endlessly…And I will wait for you…Even until death…"

Shutting the door, Henry glanced down at his raw hands now coiled with blood. He leaned against the bed, his brain racking for answers until he fell vast asleep.

* * *

**Notes:** How was that for Wrath? XXDDD Okay I may have made it to over the top. Not so much Henry I know, in the Historical version he would have gained a lot of weight..Well I still want to make the story sexy so I decided to age them but not horridly. (I know making Henry not fat is bad.)

They are probably in their thirties am I correct? Well Charles would be in his forties but I decided to drop his age. XD I am just that evil.

**AestheticNarcissist** : Yes very human, as I have said to everyone that would have to be my favorite chapter. (Well the sex one was great XD) but yes I wanted to add something that Henry is not seen as a monster but just a normal person who has a horrible temper. Thank you loves for the review :D

**Ladyjaxs999** : Thank you! That means a lot to me, I know there are alot of Anne lovers on here and I hate it to be disappointing for ya'll. Thank you again!

**skullycandy12** : Thank you sweets, that means alot and I am glad you are enjoying it :D.

**Boleyn Girl13** : Thank you loves, that also means alot to me. Hehe I wanted to make Anne's death scene to be dramatic yet very Anneish I saw her going out in style. Yea I wish Henry would have felt more remorse for her, especially with Catherine as well, that is why I wanted him to go semi-crazy in this chapter. The guilt is just getting to him.

Thank you for all of your reviews and everything! It makes me happy :D

Three more chapters to go woot! I will be sad when this story ends...Hurm...May be creating another CharlesXHenry story?


	10. Ira

**Sinful**

**Chapter Ten**

**Ira**

**Hello Hello!**

Thank you thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, reads, hits, C2's and Favs! This makes me utterly happy that people are enjoying this story. I am also taking it to adultfanfiction as well ^^.

With this chapter it will possibly make you mad, do not worry! The next chapter will explain the rest.

Enjoy ^^.

* * *

_**I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow.- William Blake**_

**August 2, 1540 Greenwich Palace**

There had not been so much as a word uttered from his daughter. Frances leered at her father whom sat upon a chair in library of the King's palace. Her eyes never left her father whom unfolded a paper in between his fingers.

"You mean to tell me…" she held back a fierce choke. "That you…You were sleeping…" her words became softer. "With…The King?"

Charles knew his daughter well; Frances was no fool by all means. A prominent woman with an excellence of the mind. She knew how to get her way, but she did it subtly instead of harsh words.

The eldest daughter of Charles narrowed her eyes, being only nineteen had its advantages. Now that she was old enough to quarrel with her father. She needed answers desperately no matter what her father would say.

"Tell me…Please…" a sullen look came over her father's face. Thus, she realized he was not lying, and slowly sat upon another chair. Her mouth trembling as she tried to piece the puzzle together.

"How can you do this to us? What did we do to deserve this?" tears rolled down her puffy cheeks. Her heart sunk down beneath her stomach where her child sat in her womb.

God, Charles felt like a terrible father. Even worse as he saw his pregnant daughter cry about his affair. Closing his eyes, he took in a shaky breath before he continued. "I am sorry you had to see the note…And…Your mother knows…"

Cupping her hands around her face, she made another harsh noise before she glanced up at her father with red eyes. "Oh my dear God…"

"We made a deal…She is allowed to see other men while I…"

This caused the poor girl to leave, her dresses swishing against her frame. She placed a hand upon her abdomen that had swollen up a bit.

Charles followed her, placing a cautious hand upon her shoulder as she tried to breath. "Leave…Me alone…"

Not caring what his daughter said, he took her hand and led her outside the library into the massive halls.

"You…Both of you are filth…Cheating on my mother with the-" her words muffled as Charles placed a hand upon her lips.

"Do not say a word please…I will give you anything…Just keep it safe…"

Glowering up at the taller man, her eyes focused on crystal blue pools that used to be warm and welcoming. Now they were filled with lechery that almost caused her to gag.

"I will keep your disgusting little secret…So long as you never set a foot near my home. I do not care if you are my father…I rather you burn at the stake…" the last words were sobbed as she collapsed into his arms. Her world started to spin faster then she could imagine.

Gingerly, he hugged her close as to not harm her protruded belly. He caressed her blonde locks, reverting back to little Frances's child hood when he would brush away her tears after she had fallen.

"I am sorry father…I just cannot…Fathom it…"

Leading her towards the oak doors that led outside the palace. Charles kissed her upon the forehead tenderly. "I cannot fathom it either…"

-

He could have turned around; he could have went along with his daughter to see her off with her husband. Instead, he stayed for his king that he had only seen a few times this years. Not alone of course, that would instantly give his majesty a hard attack.

Opening the door cautiously, he had never seen the King look a fright. Dressed in black garments, the King still mourned Jane Seymour because he was supposedly in love with her.

Bull shit…

Clearing his throat he captured the other's attention. Now he could see the sadness enveloping his highness. Eyes that once sparkled with magnetism were a dull blue that were drowned out by the darkness. His pale complexion resembled one of a sickly child out in the streets.

Henry stood up from his bed facing Charles. A bit of grey hair, circles under his eyes but then he still kept his physique in top shape. Unlike he whom looked wasted away.

"You…You received my letter?" ah but what Charles knew is that Henry's arrogance will never leave him.

"Of course your majesty.."

No longer able to sit, Henry got up fervently and hobbled towards Charles. A small smirk played upon the others face as he gripped his majesty's shoulders. Then cupping his face and moving his pursing lips upon the King's.

Moaning with pleasure and want, Henry grabbed a hold of the brawny man. For once Henry felt young again, as if he was back in Charles's arms years ago.

Slowly Henry started to shed the black garb that brought down Henry's loose figure. Untying his tunic as Henry obeyed the gesture and let Charles slip it off.

His lips thinned suddenly, causing Henry to back off slightly from the harsh criticism Charles's seemed to be making with his stare.

"I have not been hungry lately…And my leg hurts like Hell…You try to be King for a day and see how you feel!" Henry growled as Charles moved closer to him shaking his head.

"I definitely do not want to be King for a day.."

A slow breath came forth from his mouth as his tongue licked away at Henry's trembling mouth. "But I do want to be inside his majesty…"

The King dug his nails into Charles's bare arms as the Duke started to slip off his red vest. Disconnecting for a moment before plunging back onto Henry's lips.

How the room started to engulf them in ecstasy. Their hearts beating as one, entwined with the revelation that maybe…

There was movement behind them; quickly Charles glanced up to see the gaping mouth of a servant boy. Suddenly he ran off without another word. Hurriedly, Charles let go of Henry and started to pick up his shirt while Henry was in a daze.

"What the Hell…Just happened?" he asked, his chest rising as he tried to breathe.

"I don't know but-"

Their hearts started to beat faster as Henry took him in his arms. Biting his neck, they both tumbled to the floor while Charles tried to pry him away.

"Your majesty what if they-"

Quieting him with another passionate kiss, Henry moved his body over Charles's. Grinding his groin against the Duke's body, he wanted the man to respond all the other could do was stare at the doorway in horror.

Two guardsmen stared at the strange entanglement. Their mouths a gap as another man appeared behind them. His eyes narrowing as he pointed at Charles.

"Why in-"

The Duke felt his world swimming, the man was Edward Seymour. Eyes like a demon, scorning them for their horrid ways.

He had stopped listening to his worlds to instead focus on the King on top of him. Henry moved away quicker then he imagined. His eyes widening as he stood up and tried to reason with Edward.

Instead Charles felt arms encircle his own. Not Henry's but the guards whom lifted him up harshly as they pushed him towards the door.

"Your majesty?" his voice was lost, and the only thing he could remember had been Henry's arrogant stare.

**September 1, 1540 Tower of London**

Hope, it ran dry these days and now that he sat alone in a dreary cell. He had a bed of course, a white basin and somewhere to shit but then it was not the same as his place.

Had it been a month sense he had been in here? Charles glanced down at his dirty hands before popping his head up to hear a clinking of the locks….

* * *

Notes: Who is it?!! Cliffhanger I know I am evil! The next chapter I hope will be wonderful, this one kind of sucked but it had to happen XD. I promise it will get better by the next chapter. More Shmex XD

**AestheticNarcissist**: Very sad how she went, yet I have always wanted to see a character go off that way. I actually got it from a book called 'Innocent' its about Anne Boleyn and a girl kills herself sort of like that. (Not as crazy as Jane went but she did fall on some spikes poor thing.) Thank you for the review.

**skullycandy12** : Why thank you sweet heart! It means alot to me :D.

**Darkvampirewitch** : I am glad too! Haha I have actually wanted to a story where one says that and I finally put it in! (Charles has some balls XD) thank you for all of the reviews.

**Boleyn Girl13** : Thank you so much! I am glad that you still liked it even thought it was very AU :D

Thank you again to everyone! This makes me happy.

I promise the next chapter will be better XD..(Pride is the next one ^^)


	11. Pride Superbia

**Sinful**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Pride**

**Notes: **I am sooooooo Sorry! I get caught up in things and I almost forgot this story! How dare I *slaps self* thank you to all of you readers whom have helped me through this and enjoyed this story. Accepting that it is something different, thank you so much.

Special thanks to **Emerald and Scarlet** whom has read over this chapter, thank you so much loves.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this, I will post reviews on the next chapter.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!

* * *

"_**It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride." – Anonymous**_

**September 1, 1540 Tower of London**

The door clicked, Charles's breath hitched in his throat as a man clothed in purple velvet strode through the chambers…

It was not Henry…

Edward Seymour leered at the putrid man who is chained to the wall. Staring at the cobble ground before him while the Seymour brother smacked him across the face. The guard withdrew from the two begrudgingly.

Charles gasped for air before another fist smacked into his cheek. Causing him to fall upon the dirt ridden floor. His body quivering from the forceful impact.

"Explain to me…" Edward's words were laced with malice as he spat upon Charles's broken spirit.

Beaten to a pulp, his body trembled with regret. His eyes shut tightly to forget the harsh month that followed his aching soul.

His back arched as Edward's shoe dug into the abdomen. Charles choked upon the blood that sloshed around his mouth until he spat it upon the ground.

"Explain to me why you were fucking with the King?!!" Edward practically screamed, eyes bulging from his sockets as Charles pulled himself up wearily.

Closing his eyes, he tried reminisce the times were the King and him settled with each other after their rendezvous. Every bit of his heart broke into tiny little pieces. Now Edward infuriated pulled him up and called for a guard to unlock the door for him.

"Mock me Charles…And you will see to it that I will be the executioner..."

Leaving him battered upon the ground, Edward spat upon him again as he left the room with the other guards.

Charles started to laugh, a small chuckle which enveloped into a loud cry. Nothing could save him, not even his daughter whom refused to comply with Edward for the charges of adultery and sodomy upon Charles behalf.

Sinking into the floor, he wished that he could die. Right then upon the floor where it could not judge his sexuality. However, his dark thoughts were once again diminished as a familiar silhouette entered into the dungeon.

"Charles.."

His heart started to berate his chest, causing him to gasp as Henry placed a tender hand upon his shoulder.

"I am going to get you out of here…"

Kissing upon his bleeding temple, Charles closed his eyes again. The guillotine sitting in front of him, his head rolling while the blood seeped over the sides.

"No…" he said with a raspy voice. Room had begun to grow cold, an iridescent sheen of sweat dripped down Henry's face as he grasped Charles's dirty collar.

"No?!! Why not?! Tell me!" his jaw jutted out, only to have Charles shake his head.

"It would be un-honorable of me your Majesty…" licking his lips, Henry thrusted his lips upon Charles's chapped ones. Moving them so that they became in synch until the Duke pulled away.

"Stop this Henry.." Charles grounded out while taking Henry's wrists. "You are only hurting yourself…I will die…Not because of stupidity but for love. I have done wrong Henry and you know it…"

Eyes glazing over, Charles let those unwanted tears spill out. Even Henry felt his anger drift away as he held onto him tightly.

"Then I guess I should be killed too…"

Leering over at Henry's softened face, Charles shook his head fervently at the idiotic response. "You will not my King…You will not do this to your country…" his eyes narrowing as Henry only shook his head. Gathering himself up from the floor as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Would I be a good King if I showed my country that I am a hypocritical ass?" then he left Charles to weep. What has he done?

**September 3, 1540 Outside the Tower of London**

"Charles Brandon, first Duke of Suffolk.."

His head held high as he watched the crowd filter in the execution of the Duke of Suffolk. He had no care for these people, only his two daughters who looked meekly on. Their eyes puffy from crying through the nights of knowing their father's woes.

"…Raping his highness King Henry the eighth.."

The executioner readied his axe. Moving the weapon over Charles neck as to get it aligned with the head.

"Sodomy and adultery…Charles Brandon will be…"

"Stop!"

No…. Charles's mind could not comprehend why his royal highness was walking upon the guillotine stage. He too had looked ragged, it must have passed Charles over as he watched the King kneel down along side him upon the stone.

"Your…Your majesty!"

The executioner placed the axe near his side, a confused look upon his face as the man whom read the statements of Charles crime stood baffled.

Clenching his fists, Henry closed his eyes as he lifted his head from the stone hedge. Making his way towards the edge of the platform. Arms raised in utter defeat.

"I am here…To tell you that everything this man has said is wrong…"

The baffled reader only leered at Henry whom seemed to be in a hazy state. Charles wanted to knock him clear across the face but the King continued.

"I have done wrong to my people…And I would be damned to know that I was a hypocrite for such things. What we are doing to those who have not done any wrongs is burn them at the stake. I have burned them at the stake.."

His heart berated against his chest, sweat started to dribble down his lean frame as he then sat kneeled down where Charles sat. Eyes opening, oxygen locked away in his lungs as he tried to breathe.

Then slowly, his mind started to numb as Charles placed a rough hand upon his own. With a small smile, Henry lifted that hand for all to see. The audience gasped in horror, whispering amongst themselves as the executioner glanced over at the man who read allowed the statements.

"Your…Highness can we…"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Henry's mind was made up. Kissing the other upon the temple as if no one existed. Henry placed his head upon the large stone slab, Charles following suit.

"I want to kiss you…For real…"

The executioner had called another one upon the stage. The towns squeals evident as they threw stuff upon the stage.

"Why?"

Henry settled his lips upon the other's, chaos had ensued the form but their cries had faded out of reality. They, the only two whom kneeled upon the ground awaiting their fate.

Pulling his pursed lips away, the scenes dexterity shot up as Henry closed his eyes. Feeling the axe's hedge upon his neck. "Because I love you.."

With another cry from the audience, before the sharp edges of the axe penetrated their skin. Charles and Henry let their lips linger again upon each other's. Mouths moving until the whole world surrounding them turned into a darkened abyss.

* * *

There will be an **epilogue** I promise! There is a premisis to this story, its sad I know...It was hard for me to write but I had too. I know I know I did not have to but I wanted something noble out of this. Do not kill me yet XD.


	12. Virtue

**Sinful**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Virtue**

**Notes: **Yep this is the last chapter! I know, but I have been off my game lately and I keep forgetting. I want to finish the story so that other's may enjoy.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, HITS, READS, AND FAVS! All of you have been too kind, I may write more in the future but not to sure yet.

All thank you's will be at the bottom.

* * *

"_**Always do the right thing. This will gratify some people and astonish the rest."- Mark Twain**_

**January 19, 1559 Greenwich Palace**

There had been laughter out in the hallways as the coronation of Elizabeth the first continued to reign through out England. The heart of its cities in the palm of Elizabeth's hands. She knew she would protect it with her very human being, and it was the people whom cheered the new Queen upon the throne.

"Your majesty.." her main secretary bowed before the Queen as she sat in her father's old meeting room. The desk made of oak lined with intricate flowers. Her pale fingers going through documents carefully, "Sir Cecil…Do you have the document upon matters of the state?"

A small smile framed the elder man's face; William had forgotten what a strong person Elizabeth had become. Even so young she took upon England by storm causing rifts and mending them completely.

However, his smile faded before he could speak. Elizabeth, being the observant one she is, stared at the other with a cautious glance.

"Sir Cecil?"

Taking in a slow breath, he walked over to her with timid steps and sliding a rolled up parchment towards her. A stern look upon his brazen features while Elizabeth only tilted her head in confusion and started to unravel the parchment before her. Staring at the beautiful lettering until a certain sentence had caught her reading it again.

"_His highness King Henry the VIII and the first Duke of Suffolk tried for treason and sodomy…"_

She shook her head, reading it over and over but still that exact sentence did not change upon parchment. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the chair, trying to regain her composure as she breathed in again.

"Your majesty…"

Grasping the parchment firmly, she leered over at William. Eyes blood shot as she tried to keep the tears from breeching her cheeks.

"Is this…Some type of cruel joke?!" her voice was dangerously low as she swallowed back a sob.

William stood their, turning towards the servant in the room and beckoning him out. Then slowly turning back to Elizabeth shaking his head. "No my queen…It is the truth…"

She felt her breath hitch before she could comprehend the situation. Her father…No no it could not be possible!

Her long gown tickled the floor as she got up tensely. Squeezing the parchment angrily, shutting her eyes once again as she handed the crumpled parchment back to William.

"He did not die of sickness your highness as they have told you…Mary wanted to protect-"

Her light blue eyes narrowed as she stomped her foot upon the ground shaking her head. "Protect me?! I wanted to know the truth and this is how she repays me! No…It would not have happened…My father-"

She paused for a moment, one single tear escaping her eye as she remembered the day she had caught both her father and the Duke of Suffolk kissing in the garden. Slowly she sat upon one of the chaise. Her heart hammering against her chest as she felt ill with regret.

"Your majesty?" William kneeled next to her, a concern look upon his face as he watched the Queen fall apart.

"He told me…He…Was telling the Duke a secret…" she breathed in again more heavily, shutting her eyes again as she placed a trembling hand upon William's shoulder.

"It was…A kiss…" her fingers lightly touched her own rosy lips. Swallowing heavily again, she turned to William "burn the document…"

His brow rose in question while Elizabeth got up from her place. "Are you sure your grace?"

Walking towards the window that peered out into the gardens. The light engulfing her skin, creating a halo look around her ruby locks.

"Yes...The truth shall be buried…And if anyone speaks of it…They shall be appointed to the scaffold"

Elizabeth breathed in a haggard breath before she continued. "King Henry the VIII died of unnatural causes…The Duke dying before him just like my sister had told me…"

The secretary only stared at her nimble body before he left the room bowing. Leaving her majesty to her own thought as a choked sob tumbled form her lips as she crumbled to the ground.

"…I know your secret now father…"

* * *

Notes: Okay not an epic ending, but I wanted to get it from Elizabeth's point of view. I kind of like that she remembers Charles and Henry's kiss so I incoperated it in here.

**Thank you too: ****EmeraldandScarlet, ****AestheticNarcissist****, ****Darkvampirewitch**** , ****Ladyjaxs999**** , ****Boleyn Girl13**** , ****skullycandy12**** , ****Lady Eleanor Boleyn**** , ****Archnemeses****, ****DemonBlackheart****, ****Lady of Mystery and Chaos****, ****flashster12****, ****piratechik1230****, ****CreamIsEmoSchnaps**** and everyone whom has read, faved, reviewed and loved this story. Thank you so much I love you all very much! You have all been supportive from the beginning thank you thank you!! ^-^**


End file.
